The Twelve Days of Christmas
by Chervil
Summary: Twelve days, twelve chances to prove his love. [JouxSeto]
1. Prologue

**Title: **The Twelve Days of Christmas (Prologue)

**Author: **Kun II Kya

**Rating: **PG-13

**Summary**: Twelve days, twelve chances to prove his love.

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh is copyright 1996 Kazuki Takahashi and Konami. No infringement or disrespect is intended by discussion on these pages of characters created by the copyright holder.

--/--

Sounds of crisp snow crunching under his booted feet rang through the still air as Seto Kaiba meandered through the Domino Park. He was garbed plainly and, for once, not in one of his famous gravity defying trench coats. Slung carelessly over his torso was a thick tan sweater with a white t-shirt underneath and a pair of black trousers was clinging snugly to his hips.

To most, he would look like a normal pedestrian, albeit his fine features would garter at least a second look. But to a certain Jounouchi Katsuya, he was the embodiment of Heaven. Too bad the blonde was too afraid of having his feelings thrust brutally back into his face to actually confess. It would've saved Seto a whole lot of time and effort.

Seto sighed, running a gloved hand through his tousled cinnamon brown hair. Many a harsh wind had blown his way today, causing his mop of hair to rouse from its usually impeccably combed state. It was deemed a good thing by many, for it made him look younger and accented his striking cerulean eyes.

Said cerulean eyes shifted uneasily as their owner searched for someone. A particular blonde with an easygoing personality and large amber eyes that could make the toughest of men melt. But he was nowhere in sight, as usual. For some strange reason, every time Seto made an effort to escape from the daily routines of Kaiba Corp. and take a supposedly 'innocent' walk, there would always be a flash of blonde at the corner of his eye or the silhouette of a tall, gangly teenager running a few metres in front of him. But it was never Katsuya, not once.

"Kami-sama," he muttered under his breath as he spotted another flash of blonde, this time somewhere behind him. Those brief glimpses of someone similar to the object of his affections were getting increasingly annoying. "Am I going insane? Why can't I get that mutt out of my head?"

A small smile lit up his visage as Seto spotted a small girl running in the courtyard of the local orphanage. It was the orphanage that he had grew up in, to be precise. Although Lady Madelia's Orphanage didn't hold many fond memories for him, it comforted Seto to know that someone had found refuge there.

The brunette shifted his head from side to side, a relieved sigh bubbled forth from his lips as he noticed that no one was remotely near to him. He took long, brisk strides towards the entrance of the orphanage, eyes occasionally darting from one side to the other. It made him look curiously suspicious to the children, but they were wise not to comment on it.

Seto plastered a scowl on his face when he reached the Merry-Go-Round that he used to enjoy playing. Well, technically, he never played it, Mokuba did. But hey, who was keeping score? The little girl he had seen before was sitting nonchalantly on an intricately painted horse, arms wrapped around her torso in an attempt to warm her. Her lips were turning an unhealthy shade of blue.

Standing stiffly in the middle of the courtyard, he casually slipped a hand into the pocket of his jeans. There, inside, he fingered a small bill that was worth quite a lot of money in this city. Keeping an eye on all the other children, who had quickly deemed him unworthy of interest and resumed playing with their companions, he subtly slipped the bill into her hands and picked her into his arms. Miraculously, the raven haired girl didn't make a sound as he transported her inside.

"Here," he said, slipping another stack of bills onto the table of the headmistress. "Buy her some shoes and a coat." He pretended to eye her critically. "And some food to eat – it looks like you've been starving her."

--/--

Kaiba Seto kicked a random clod of snow that somehow made its way onto the sidewalk with a booted foot. He drew the collar of his sweater up a bit more, since he had forgotten the scarf Mokuba had bought him for Christmas last year at home. The brunette sighed again. His sullen mood wasn't going to brighten anytime soon.

His head, however, perked up from its very interesting view of the symmetrical sidewalk when he heard the distinct singing of children. Carolers! He couldn't make out the words, although from his distance away from them, it was clear that they were singing 'Silent Night.'

The CEO's steps quickened as he tried to reach them in time to hear the second song. Cheers and applause from the occupants of the house was heard as he came closer and closer. He didn't exactly know why he wanted to listen to some children with underdeveloped voices sing carols when he could hear them perfectly fine at home. Perhaps there was a small desire inside him to see what a normal childhood was like.

The carolers started on a second song when he finally got close enough to make out the words they were harmonizing.

_Joy to the world! The Lord has come:  
Let earth receive her King.  
Let ev'ry heart prepare Him room,  
And heav'n and nature sing, and heav'n and nature sing,  
And heav'n and heav'n and nature sing._

Seto smiled serenely as he leaned against a light post, roughly about three metres away from the actual source of the singing. No need to make his presence known before it was absolutely necessary, if it was even capable of reaching the category of 'necessary'. He began tapping his foot on the nearly frozen ground as they reached the second verse.

_Joy to the world! The Savior reigns:  
Let men their songs employ,   
While fields and floods, rocks, hills, and plains,  
Repeat the sounding joy, repeat the sounding joy,  
Repeat, repeat the sounding joy._

This was so comforting. The sound of nearly a dozen energetic children, intent on spreading the Christmas cheer to their neighbors, although it was a bit too early for that, was simply sweet. The monotonous drone of automobiles in the background mixed with the singing of the youths was enough to lull anyone to sleep. Seto's eyelids drooped dangerously down as he relied more and more on the lamp post to keep his balance.

_He rules the world with truth and grace,  
And makes the nations prove  
The glories of His righteousness  
And wonders of His love, and wonders of His love  
And wonders, wonders of His love._

"Hey, mister!" A young boy's voice rang through the brisk cold air, awakening Seto from his stupor. In his extended hand was an upside down cap, filled to the brim with coins and paper bills. "Are you doing to donate any money to us?"

Seto wordlessly dropped a generous bill into the offered cap, ignoring the shocked looks the kids were sending him.

--/--

Katsuya leaned against the brick wall of a deserted alley way, panting heavily. Seto had almost seen him, he was sure of it. But the temptation was too strong for the blond to resist. Who knew that Seto was even capable of _smiling_, let alone willingly donate so much money in one day?

His heart seemed to skip a beat as the mental image of Seto, smiling in contentment leaped behind his closed eyelids. It made Seto look simply adorable. His breathing even, the look of pure serenity on his face – it gave the impression that he was a normal person for once. Ironically enough, it was Seto's unnaturalness that helped earn him a special asylum in Katsuya's heart.

And his friends wondered why he fell in love with Seto Kaiba in the first place.

_to be continued_


	2. Chapter I

**Title: **The Twelve Days of Christmas (01)

**Author: **Kun II Kya

**Rating: **PG-13

**Summary**: Twelve days, twelve chances to prove his love.

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh is copyright 1996 Kazuki Takahashi and Konami. No infringement or disrespect is intended by discussion on these pages of characters created by the copyright holder.

--/--

"_On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me a partridge in a pear tree."_

--/--

"Niisama!" The raven haired boy's voice rang throughout Kaiba Mansion, alerting both the staff and his honorable older brother that he wished to have a word with him.

Right on cue the tall, gangly brunette more commonly known to his associates and classmates as Kaiba slipped from his room and stalked down the stairway. His striking cerulean eyes were filled with annoyance at Mokuba, although nearly everyone knew that he didn't have the heart to ever be actually mad at the little boy.

"What is it?" Seto queried, running a hand through his impeccably combed cinnamon brown hair. Mokuba was starting to think that Seto should get a hair cut or, better yet, a hairstylist. "I was working on a new product for Kaiba Corp. What's so important?"

Grinning with a mischievousness that Seto was indeed very familiar with, Mokuba clasped his hands together in front of his chest and plastered a pair of innocently wide puppy dog eyes on his visage.

"Can I go buy Christmas presents, Niisama? I need to buy some for my friends and Yuugi-tachi, and _Jounouchi_," he rambled on more names, although it was glaringly obvious the way he emphasized the blonde's name.

Seto's brows furrowed as he frowned, giving him an adorable puzzled look. It was from both the way Mokuba deliberately separated Katsuya from the rest of Yuugi-tachi and whether it would be a good decision to go Christmas shopping this early.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeease?" Mokuba added after a moment's pause, pepper grey eyes brimming with false tears. They gathered at the edge of his eyes, glimmering endearingly in the dim light of the living room.

Seto knew very well that they weren't real, but he couldn't help but cave in due to the immensely anguished expression Mokuba was sporting. After all, what were brothers for?

"Fine," he assured the younger boy, his resistance deflating. "God knows why you need to buy presents _twelve _days before Christmas. But I will take you." The lankly brunette paused for a moment and bit his bottom lip before glaring halfheartedly at Mokuba. "One hour, no more, no less."

Mokuba's expression instantly converted from one of sorrow into one of immense joy. The hands clapped together again as he jumped up and down, looking very much like a two year old drugged with Pixie Stix. He darted over to Seto's side and gave him a hug, taking his time in trying to squeeze the breath out of his brother.

"Arigatou, Niisama! I won't take long!"

With one last silent thanks to whatever force that granted him the ability to make Seto cave in so easily, he bounded up the stairs to change and gather the large amount of allowance Seto awarded him with every week.

--/--

The air crackled with nearly visible merriment and excitement as the Kaiba brothers entered the supermarket at the heart of Domino City. Everywhere were dozens of humans, young and old alike, trying to gather as much presentable gifts as they could before they were sold out. Children with feet ran over by hasty shopping carts and mothers trying to calm the cheery chirps of their obviously hyper offspring were everywhere.

Seto groaned and buried his face in his hands as he spotted Yuugi-tachi off in the corner, preparing to split up and buy Christmas presents. His vision automatically fixed on the slim blonde in their company, admiring the way his weather induced flush highlighted his cheeks and how his large amber eyes sparkled with felicity.

"Niisama?" Mokuba asked, tugging at the sleeve of Seto's most recent addition to his trench coat collection, an ankle length obsidian one. "Looking at Jou again?" He added in a knowing tone.

Seto growled under his breath and shifted his gaze from the innocently smiling blonde to glare down at Mokuba, who was grinning impishly. The raven haired youth, in turn, winked saucily and waggled his finger in front of Seto's face.

"No, I was not looking at the mutt. I was thinking about what to get the make inu for Christmas."

Mokuba opened his mouth to make a smart reply to Seto's denial, but snapped it shut as a gangly shadow fell over the both of them. Of course, it wasn't as tall as Seto's; therefore it didn't look as menacing.

"Aww, how sweet!" Katsuya crooned in a cheery tone, although Mokuba had the impression it wasn't false. "You're going to give me a Christmas present? I'm so honored!"

Seto's left eyeball twitched as his fists clenched at his sides so tightly that the knuckles were turning an unhealthy shade of white.

"Go away," he snapped in a deadly serious tone, although that effect was ruined by his eye's comical movements.

Katsuya arched an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest, tapping one foot impatiently on the linoleum floor.

"What's wrong with you? I mean, aren't you supposed to be in the Christmas spirit or whatnot?"

Seto didn't say anything. Katsuya, however, pretended not to notice and continued on as if nothing had happened out of the ordinary.

"So, whatcha going to buy me? A choker? A book? Neck—"

"The ideal present for you, inu, would be a free visit to the local _vet_," Seto snapped, annoyed.

"Fine," Katsuya snapped lightly, hurt shining in his large amber eyes. "I'll leave you alone."

With a small 'humph', he turned around and stalked back to Yuugi-tachi, leaving Mokuba to try and calm his brother.

--/--

Christmas carols blared noisily from the speakers as the heels of Seto's boots clicked noisily on the linoleum floor, walking from aisle to aisle and fingering the interesting products that caught his eye. He, so far, had found suitable gifts for all his business associates and Yuugi-tachi. The only person whom he hadn't found any present for was Katsuya himself.

Seto wanted his present to be heartfelt and precious. One would think it wouldn't matter to him, since he wasn't planning send a gift to _anyone_ with his name on it, but it did. Seto wanted Katsuya to know that there was someone out there, no matter how unlikely it was, that loved him with all of their heart.

The blue eyed CEO's eyes sparkled with delight as he saw a poster of the Blue Eyes White Dragon up ahead in the aisle. It was quite good to see, although the quality was hurried and the details of the scales weren't nearly as accurate as a devoted artist would've done it. Curiously, positioned next to the poser of the majestic Blue Eyes was an equally magnificent Red Eyes Black Dragon.

It made Seto think of himself and Katsuya. The Blue Eyes and Red Eyes, both dragons, both faithful to their masters. What a strange coincidence, for on the next poster, both the Blue Eyes and Red Eyes were portrayed, side by side with content expressions on their faces. Oh, hell; who was drawing these things!

Blue eyes widened as an ingenious idea came to his mind. If possible, a huge light bulb would've switched on directly above his head.

_On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me a partridge in a pear tree. _

Coincidentally, that was what both Seto thought and the chorus on the speaker phones sang.

Oh, yes. They weren't mistaking when they deemed Seto Kaiba a genius.

--/--

Monday morning came. To Jounouchi Katsuya, it was simply a normal day. A boring day filled with overly strict elders and tedious chores at home. He didn't realize how wrong he was until school approached.

A gasp bubbled forth from Katsuya's throat as he entered through the classroom entrance with Yuugi, Anzu, Honda, and Ryou. There were two reasons why he was gasping, although most wouldn't be capable of figuring out the second reason.

The more obvious cause of his surprised outburst was the brightly wrapped present placed in the middle of his desk, the crimson wrapping paper sparkling brightly in the florescent rays. It was a plain type of wrapping paper, although the careful way it was packaged suggested that it was done with utmost care.

The less obvious reason for his gasp would've been the only other occupant in the room. Kaiba Seto was sitting at his desk, reading his daily novel, as usual. What was so irregular was the way he was dressed. For, instead of his usual ankle length trench coat and shielded his figure from adoring fans, he was garbed in a pair of skintight black jeans and a crimson silk shirt that hung loosely to his torso. A Santa hat was placed lopsidedly on his head, giving him a comical air. Dress code, eat your heart out.

Momentarily ignoring the person whom he very much wanted to talk to, Katsuya ran over to his desk and plopped down on the chair. He stared quizzically down at the present on his desk, running his fingers over the smooth surface of the wrapping paper in an attempt to figure out the identity of the sender. There was no bow; no name tag. It was just a simple box.

The item inside the box made him gasp in awe. It was a statue of his beloved Red Eyes Black Dragon. But it wasn't just an ordinary statue. It was the length of his entire forearm, the obsidian body intricately carved and scales polished with care. The dragon's eyes, which were also gleaming red rubies, seemed to follow Katsuya's every movement.

All in all, it was beautiful. And Katsuya loved it.

--/--

"Who's it from?" Anzu queried, reaching out one manicured hand to touch the dragon again. Surprisingly, Katsuya moved it out of her reach and clutched it closer to him.

Anzu shot him a sour look and leaned back, a blush highlighting her cheeks.

"I have no idea," Katsuya replied crisply, pretending to ignore what just happened. "No name on it, just a card addressed to me."

Yuugi smiled innocently, wide amethyst eyes reeking of innocence.

"That's really nice of them, Jounouchi-kun. Someone seems to care for you very much."

"Yes," Jounouchi replied distractedly, turning the statue around in his hands. It looked the same as ever, although smudges of his fingerprints could be seen here and there. "I love it." Amber eyes widened as they regarded the bottom of the dragon statue.

For carved into the gleaming obsidian with a fancy script, complete with a curl at the intricate 'K', was his name. The handwriting looked oddly familiar.

The first person that popped into his mind was Seto. Kaiba, perfect in every aspect of his life, also had perfect handwriting. Katsuya only had the chance to see Seto's script once or twice, but it firm and elegant.

Sighing in sorrow, he carefully slipped the statue back into the pocket of his jacket and stood up, brushing some nonexistent dust off his clothes.

"I've got to go home now," he chirped cheerfully, although he felt like doing the exact opposite. Why did the sender of the statue have to inadvertently mock his love for Seto? "Ja!"

--/--

Hate filled brown eyes narrowed as they regarded a certain blue eyed CEO, who was wandering aimlessly down the sidewalk. A growl burst forth from their owner's throat as they noticed Kaiba's cheery stance and the self satisfied gleam in the other's cerulean eyes.

How dare that bastard send gifts to who was rightfully his!

"He shall pay," the brunette growled, hands clenched into fists at his sides. "For attempting to claim what is rightfully mine!"

_to_ _be continued_


	3. Chapter II

**Title: **The Twelve Days of Christmas (02)

**Author: **Kun II Kya

**Rating: **PG-13

**Summary**: Twelve days, twelve chances to prove his love.

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh is copyright 1996 Kazuki Takahashi and Konami. No infringement or disrespect is intended by discussion on these pages of characters created by the copyright holder.

--/--

"_On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree."_

--/--

Mokuba groaned as he looked up from his current video game obsession, Donkey Kong III, to check on the time. It was 11:30 and way past his bed time. Seto normally wouldn't let him stay up a single minute past 10 o'clock, but tonight was an exception.

Well, Mokuba wasn't sure it was an exception, since there was no Niisama to lecture him about getting enough rest for a tiring school day tomorrow. The staff had all been questioned, poked at, and then forced to make another witness statement. They all came up with one thing; Seto had come home from school, grinning like a madman. Then, he proceeded to lock himself in his study with no food or drink.

Only sounds of a knife carving into something solid and spray paint were heard through the huge oak door.

Mokuba's curiosity was perked, but he knew better than to try and pick the lock on the door. When Seto didn't wish to be disturbed, he made sure everyone knew that. Most of the times, the brunette didn't even need to lock the door in order to ensure his privacy.

Mokuba sighed as he returned his attention back to the game controller in his hand, pressing the pause button again.

No need to disturb Seto when he was working so intently on something.

--/--

"Niisama?" Mokuba questioned as he caught sight of Seto's hands.

They were placed cautiously on the kitchen table, devoid of the newspaper that they usually grasped, for they were bandaged carefully with white linen. Only the tips of his fingers showed and truth be told, they were bruised awfully. Sounds of Seto's foot tapping impatiently on the floorboards were heard.

"It's nothing," Seto snapped lightly, eyes narrowing. His temper was short as the result of spending nearly all night awake. "I'm fine." His tone was much gentler now that he fully realized the person he snapped at was his much loved younger brother.

"Okay," Mokuba murmured in an assuring tone, smiling brightly at his older brother. He knew very well the cause of Seto's quick temper and annoyance. "Let's go to school, Niisama."

--/--

"Not again," Anzu moaned in exasperation as she saw the two brightly wrapped presents on Katsuya's desk.

They were covered in the same wrapping paper as before, although the astonishing effect was ruined by Anzu's outburst. Katsuya, who had been bustled to the end of the line by other curious students, smiled secretively. It comforted him to know that there indeed was someone that cared enough about him to make him all those gifts.

"What is it?" Questioned students who had been, unfortunately, pushed back as other surged forward and hadn't had a chance to see what the commotion was about yet.

"Who's it from?" Exclaimed students who seen the two presents already and were fingering the wrapping paper.

In fact, the only calm ones were Yuugi-tachi, Anzu, Katsuya, and the ever stoic Seto Kaiba. Others were pushing their peers down in an attempt to see what the uproar was about.

"God," Anzu snapped sourly, crossing her arms over her chest. Manicured fingers tapped listlessly at her forearm. "Will you people get a grip? It's just a stupid present. I mean, everyone gets presents during Christmas time."

Yuugi smiled innocently and hollered over the students, "But what's so curious about these presents is that Jounouchi-kun is getting them before Christmas!"

"You're just jealous because nobody's giving you presents!" Another one of the students chirped cheerfully while admiring Katsuya's gifts.

Anzu blushed heavily and retreated back to her desk, muttering profanity mixed with threats of friendship speeches. Yuugi shuddered and hastily retreated back to his soul room, leaving a very sheepish Yami to answer the questioning look Anzu sent him.

--/--

Seto peered over the tip of his unusually tall book, pausing in his very boring reading of a novel to gouge Katsuya's reaction. He was, indeed, pleasantly surprised by the delighted gleam in those amber eyes and the way Katsuya was smiling like crazy. Seto didn't think Katsuya would be so happy over a gift from an anonymous person.

He watched with carefully concealed anxiety as Katsuya slid smoothly down the aisle and sat down at his desk, amber eyes trained on the two packaged presents on his desk. Long, agile fingers slipped out from the pocket of Katsuya's jeans and trailed along the ribbon that tied the wrapping paper together.

Seto had decided to be old fashioned and capture the tips of the wrapping paper with the ribbon, instead of the use of the modern day duct tape.

"Wow," Katsuya breathed as he opened his present, eyes widening almost painfully. This particular exclamation was followed by awed murmurs from the other students.

Inside a plain white box, laid carefully on delicate light blue tissue paper, were two bouquets of roses. Not real roses that you can easily get at the florist, mind you. Wooden roses, obviously hand carved. They were all the same; petals carefully detailed, paint practically radiating hard work, and most of all, they were of good quality. They laid side by side, each the same as the other. Fifty roses in each bouquet.

Unsurprisingly, along the length of every stem, were the words 'Jounouchi Katsuya'.

"Isn't that sweet?" Ryou muttered under his breath, darting a few mental peeks at the soul room of his yami. Then, to the majority of the crowd that had gathered: "Someone loves you, Jounouchi-kun."

"No shit, Sherlock," an agitated Anzu snapped, blue eyes narrowing. A descriptive word such as cerulean was too good to describe the shade of her eyes right now. They were filled with both hate and jealousy.

Ryou ignored her, mainly because he was fighting to control his furious darker half. Bakura kept repeating the same phrase over and over again; 'No one insults my hikari.' The only sane yami in the vicinity, also known as Mou Hitori no Yuugi, emerged from the depths of his soul room.

"Ryou's right," he stated plainly to the room, although his eyes were fixed firmly onto a madly blushing Anzu. "It's obvious that someone loves Jounouchi-kun. One," he ticked off one finger before he continued. "They clearly spent lots of time on this, one hundred red roses. And two, fifty roses symbolize unconditional love."

Katsuya, who was wholly ignorant to the meaning of flowers until today, turned a very awkward shade of crimson. Seto smirked mentally as he saw the red tint. It made Katsuya looked simply adorable. Hell, since when did Yami know the meaning of flowers anyways?

"Wow," the blonde repeated, hugging both bouquets to his chest protectively. "I love these."

An audible growl, soaking with jealousy and disdain, was heard from Anzu as Katsuya sighed happily.

--/--

"Hey, Kaiba!" Honda yelled over the rumble of over excited students as they scrambled for a decent place in the food line.

Katsuya seemed to forget his earlier fetish of hugging the roses closely to his chest and was know merely clutching them tightly in one hand as he used the other to slide his tray along the table.

"What the hell do you want?" Seto snapped, equally as loud. The state of his damaged hands was just fuel to the quickly growing fire that was his temper.

"What happened to your hands?"

Time seemed to screech noisily to a stop as every student in a fifty foot radius paused in their antics to glance curiously at both Kaiba and Honda. All had been itching to ask that question, since the famed Seto Kaiba had never been known bandage an injury, no matter how serious it was. He seemed to think that was a weakness and besides, the brunette had a huge dislike for bandages. It reminded him of Gozaburo's lessons, in which he was forbidden to wear any type of bandage.

"None of your business," Seto replied coolly, although if you dug a little deeper, you would've found anxiety in those striking cerulean orbs. "Just an injury."

A patented Kaiba glare caused the other students to turn back to their meals and pretend not to be interested, all the while shooting looks at a glowering Honda from the corner of their eyes. Said brunette didn't seem to be satisfied with the vague answer Seto gave him.

"What did you do to them, Kaiba? Finally found someone who could give you a decent ass whooping?"

Seto refused to rise to the bait. That was Katsuya's job, to be angered by each and every insult hurled his way.

"Splinters," Seto stated simply before turning on one booted heel and stalking out of the cafeteria.

--/--

"You have any idea who sent these to you?" Katsuya's father asked him, fingering the flowers with ever growing interest.

"Nope, none," the blonde answered without sparing a glance from the anime show that was on their TV. "I sure want to know who cares for me that much."

Mr. Jounouchi smiled at his son and ruffled the blonde's hair, giving him a tousled look that Seto would've found most appealing.

"Tell me when you do."

--/--

A clenched fist slammed down on his bedside table as the owner growled under his breath, although it wasn't loud enough to alert his mother of his anger. Eyes narrowed in frustration as he slid a hand roughly along the surface of his desk, scattering the items every which way.

"Hiroto!" His mother hollered up the stairs. Sounds of her cooking dinner could be heard through his locked and carefully bolted door. "Is everything alright? I heard something crash!"

"Fine, mother!" The brunette yelled back, making sure his tone was as light and airy as ever. Then, under his breath: "But I know somebody that's not _going_ to be fine."

_to be continued_


	4. Chapter III

**Title: **The Twelve Days of Christmas (03)

**Author: **Kun II Kya

**Rating: **PG-13

**Summary**: Twelve days, twelve chances to prove his love.

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh is copyright 1996 Kazuki Takahashi and Konami. No infringement or disrespect is intended by discussion on these pages of characters created by the copyright holder.

--/--

"_On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me three French hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree."_

--/--

Oh yes, Honda Hiroto was indeed very pissed. His mind was in various states of disarray as he tried to prod his brain to work faster. What was he trying to accomplish by working his miniscule brain to the brink of exhaustion, you ask? Well, it's very simple.

Honda Hiroto was jealous.

Jealous of the wealth that a certain blue eyed CEO had, jealous of the fact that he, Honda, barely earned enough money each day to buy junk food, and jealous that the boy in which he was smitten with was very much in love with Seto Kaiba, who, obviously, returned his feelings.

Oh, yes, Honda Hiroto wasn't a very happy camper.

With a wave of his hand, he sent a flurry of messily drawn plans and dulled pencils to the floor sloppily. He plopped down on his bed, which he just been cleared of all the trash yesterday. Hell, it was too much work to configure up a plan that would outshine Kaiba's efforts.

Who the fuck has enough money or even guts to go up to Seto Kaiba and tell him to lay off the male he was pursuing? No one, that's who – not even Honda, who always kept up the façade of being fearless around Jounouchi.

Honda sighed again and slapped his arms into a pile on his desk before laying his head down. God, his temper was getting short and his imagination was slowly withering. Just like dead roses.

A low growl was heard through the room as the mere word roses reminded him of the presents Kaiba had given Jounouchi the other day. Wooden roses. Heh, what stupid baka would go through the trouble of carving one hundred wooden roses in one night? Hell, Honda wouldn't ever do it, even at bayonet point.

"Kaiba is such a lovesick fool," he snapped to no one in particular, eyes narrowing dangerously. It would be wise not to provoke _him_ today. "And he will pay."

Sounds of glass shattering could be heard throughout the whole house, although Mr. and Mrs. Honda were wise not to question their son.

Or his ever diminishing sanity.

--/--

"Oh, yes, it's very annoying," Anzu chirped into the phone, eyes narrowing. "I mean, that idiot Jounouchi is receiving presents before Christmas and none of the boys have sent me any. But what girl would be persistent enough to try and chase after Jounouchi no yarou?"

A very familiar female voice was on the other line.

"Maybe it's a cheap girl," Miho replied, juggling a fingernail polish brush with one hand. The sparkly blue paint was dripping steadily onto her satin sheets and accumulating in a large pile there. "She hasn't bought him anything good, just stuff that she's made herself. Anyone can find a large slab of black rock on the ground and pass it off as obsidian. We don't even know if the rubies are real."

Anzu's reply was in a more cheerful tone, like her light and airy self.

"That's reasonable. But what I'm really mad about is the fact that Honda's so jealous of whoever's sending the presents. Jounouchi's all chipper about it and Honda's just watching them." A sigh bubbled forth from her lips as she stared down at her perfectly manicured fingernails. She had spent a ridiculously large amount of money on those. "Why did I have to fall for a gay one?"

"S'okay," Miho assured the brunette in a low murmur. "Not your fault. Although sometimes I do wonder what's going on in that head of yours."

Anzu rolled her eyes heavenwards, but did not comment. She wanted to know that Miho would say next.

"Just act sexy and Honda will be noticing you instantly. I mean, there's a slight chance that he isn't gay, just bi. I'll send you a spare uniform of mine and some designer makeup if you want."

"Kami-sama, thanks!" Anzu relied gratefully, squealing in happiness. "When will I be able to receive them?"

A chuckle was heard on the other line.

"I'm not God, Anzu. I'm just Miho. But they'll be there in two days."

"Fuck off, Miho."

--/--

"Niisama? What's with all the watercolors?"

Seto blinked from behind the huge pile of watercolor boxes in his hand and shrugged carelessly. He certainly didn't want his little brother to know about how hard he was working just to gain the attention of a simpleton that he was known for hating. How embarrassing would that be?

"Painting," Seto replied absently, rummaging through his pockets for the keys to his study. The pile of watercolors was swaying dangerously in the breeze the air vents were producing. They looked like they could tip over any second now.

"Oh," Mokuba sighed, and then turned back to his video game. Kami-sama, why was that level so hard to get past? Stupid Bramble Scramble.

Seto seemed satisfied with Mokuba's vague answer and crooned triumphantly as he pulled his keys. The silver instruments that were used to unlock doors glinted almost proudly in the fluorescent rays.

"See you tomorrow," Seto muttered faintly before disappearing into his study for the third time this week.

Oh, god, when was this going to end?

--/--

"Eh?" The raven haired Kaiba brother questioned, looking up from his controller only after pausing the game. His eyes were shining with excitement; he was already past the halfway point on the Bramble Scramble stage. Oh, how hard it was..!

An exasperated groan could be heard from behind the huge wooden door that concealed Seto's study from the rest of the mansion.

"Could you please bring me the frames?"

Mokuba blinked and shifted his head from side to side. Ahh, there they were – lying conveniently on the small coffee table were the frames that Seto had the staff order a few days ago. Mokuba got up from his stiff position, cracking his sore limps with a small pop, and picked them up. Whoa, they were the expensive kind!

Wonder what Seto was making that required so much work and time?

Mokuba tapped listlessly on the door of Seto's study, the frames dangling from one hand. His curiosity was thoroughly peaked and he couldn't wait to see what had taken up most of Seto's time.

Oh, well. You know what they say; "Curiosity killed the cat."

This time, Mokuba was lucky and wasn't killed. But to say that he had a hard time keeping his jaw off the floor was like saying climbing Mount Everest was just a simple challenge.

Tired cerulean eyes sparkled to life with amusement as they regarded Mokuba's shocked expression. Seto rubbed his hand on one paint smudged sleeve and grabbed the frames from Mokuba without saying a word. He couldn't exactly make a comment without causing paint to slip into his mouth.

But truth be told, Seto's appearance wasn't what shocked poor Mokuba so much. The youngest Kaiba was astonished at the person portrayed in Seto's paintings. The raven haired youth rolled his eyes heavenwards.

"Kami-sama!"

--/--

The excited twittering of the other students was heard as they slipped into the classroom, single filed. That soon disappeared and replaced with exclamations of surprise as they spotted the three beautifully wrapped presents on Katsuya's desk, stacked into a next row, one beside the other. They sported the same outer wrapping paper, although from the six of the box, it was clear that they were different gifts than the ones presented yesterday.

"Open it!" Honda insisted, the disgust in his tone carefully concealed.

"Yeah!" Anzu contributed, just for the sake of agreeing with the object of her affections.

It was, however, spotted when she realized that it had no effect on the overly jealous brunette.

Katsuya slid smoothly down the aisle, his hands stuffed carelessly into his pockets. One hand was fingering the small stature of the obsidian Red Eyes Black Dragon he had received on the very first day. Talk about starting off with a bang. Everyone held their breaths as the blonde's agile fingers wrapped around the ribbon the tied all three presents together.

Gasps burst simultaneously forth from the students' lips as they saw what was inside.

Flat, 8 by 10 portraits of Katsuya were what surprised them so much. They had obviously expected something grander than the previous day, since that was what the pattern seemed to be. Anzu scoffed pettily.

But to Katsuya, it was as magnificent and beautiful as the other presents he had received. The blonde didn't give a flying rat's ass about how expensive an item was; he just cared about how much feeling was put into it. Hell, he'd rather have a dozen truthful handmade cards than all of the riches in the world.

Three large watercolor pictures lay on Katsuya's desk, practically screaming hard work and fierce passion. The artist was obviously a very experienced one, using the blend of hot and cool colors to make the finished product shine radiantly in any kind of light. The object of all three paintings was Jounouchi Katsuya himself.

Katsuya loved it.

--/--

"Grr," Honda growled furiously, kicking at an empty can of beer lying innocently on the sidewalk. Fucking anonymous senders and their fancy gifts.

He noticed the way Katsuya's eyes shone with happiness and contentment as they regarded the three portraits he just received. He saw the way Katsuya wouldn't dare touch the pictures, only the copper strips that made up the intricate frame.

And he fucking hated it.

Damn Seto Kaiba to hell and back.

_to_ _be continued_


	5. Chapter IV

**Title: **The Twelve Days of Christmas (04)

**Author: **Kun II Kya

**Rating: **PG-13

**Summary**: Twelve days, twelve chances to prove his love.

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh is copyright 1996 Kazuki Takahashi and Konami. No infringement or disrespect is intended by discussion on these pages of characters created by the copyright holder.

--/--

"_On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree."_

--/--

"You want me to _what_?" Mokuba asked, pepper grey eyes nearly popping out from his skull. He was in mid reach for a lusciously gleaming apple, although he stopped in his tracks as he heard Seto's strange request.

"Never mind," the brunette moaned, rubbing circles on each of his temples with his hands. His eyes were clenched shut as he bit his lip to keep from screaming in frustration.

Mokuba, perspective younger brother that he was, quickly withdrew his arm and rushed to his brother's side. The raven haired boy's eyes were questioning as he stared worriedly at his Niisama.

"That's okay," he replied hurriedly, waving a hand in the air as if to dismiss the whole disagreement before. "I'll go get the rhyming dictionary for you."

Seto vetoed that idea by waving a hand in the air and shaking his head distractedly. There was a throbbing headache in the spot right between his eyes and the blue eyed CEO certainly wasn't in the best of moods. Hell, you'd be pretty pissed too if you were planning to write several poems for the object of your affections and suddenly found out that you were too tired to even rhyme. And, to add salt to the wound, his laptop crashed and he was in no mood to start troubleshooting.

"That's okay," he murmured faintly, blinking his eyes a bit to clear the grogginess out of them. "I'll be fine."

Mokuba watched in anxiety as Seto staggered out of the room, hands pressing so tightly against the wallpapered walls that they were turning white.

Whatever the hell Seto was doing, he'd better do it fast or he'd break a fuse soon.

--/--

"Mmhm," Seto muttered in question as he hastily crossed out a line of elegantly printed script. Hell, he was never good at poems. And the thought of someone, especially Katsuya, reading his work was important enough to make him nervous.

Seto soon tossed the crumpled piece of paper into the steadily growing pile of rejects before scribbling some more on a blank sheet. There was a deadline for tomorrow and he sure as hell wasn't going to miss it. Katsuya had already noticed that there was a pattern; the number of presents increased by one each and every day, until Christmas. Wouldn't it make the blonde suspicious if the anonymous sender happened to miss the fourth day?

"I can always _quote _poetry..."

He debated against that idea for a while, before groaning tiredly. Seto hadn't made much of an effort before and only remember a few poems. A poem needed to be bright and inspiring and poignant to catch Seto's attention and unfortunately, he hadn't made an active attempt to search them out before.

Sighing, he started penning the poems he _did _remember.

Halfway through the third poem, he yawned miserably. _No_, he mentally berated himself, shaking his head. _You cannot fall…asleep…_

--/--

"Chikushoo!" Seto cursed as he slammed a fist on the surface of the desk.

The room was the same as always; crumpled balls of notebook paper littering the crimson colored carpet and a small pile of ink where his fountain pen had fallen the day before. The only thing that had changed was Seto's state of consciousness and the time on the digital clock on the coffee table in the middle of the room.

Oh, and did I mention that the three poems he manage to pen yesterday were gone? No trace? Even the spot of ink on the crimson colored carpet was gone, cleaned up.

There was no trace of his work. None whatsoever. No note of their whereabouts and even the small trash can positioned by his desk was cleaned out. Therefore, Seto didn't have any idea if one of the maids had come in and tossed it out.

"Oh, Kami-sama," he moaned, slamming his forehead onto his mahogany desk rather violently. "What do I do now?"

--/--

Katsuya's amber eyes shifted from side to side, and so did the other's students', when they first came in. The uproar—Seto Kaiba was nowhere in sight. Hell, he usually came in before the teachers and they had gradually come to accept him as some sort of landmark. Never disappearing and always there, no matter how silent or stoic he was.

So guess both Katsuya's dismay and anxiety when he realized that Seto Kaiba wasn't punctual. Hell, he never came late for class and now, the second bell of the day had already rung.

But part of his dismay was due to the four brightly wrapped presents on his desk. If Seto Kaiba wasn't there, as usual, then that eliminated the tiny chance that he had been the one who was sending Katsuya all those wondrous gifts. A nasty sneer appeared on Honda's face, although it was quickly replaced by an innocent expression when Katsuya turned to him questioningly.

Hell, even an ingenious plan had somehow managed to weasel its way into his miniscule brain.

"Go on," he urged with a tone of someone very excited. "Open it."

Katsuya eased forlornly down the aisle, his fingers stuffed into his pockets as always. What was the use of opening those presents when the one he truly wanted to be sending them had no chance of being the person who was sending them?

He did, however, manage to slump down in his seat and slip off the ribbons. Despite his disappointment at Seto not being the one who was sending them, he was still pleasantly surprised at the gifts. There, inside the box, were four love poems penned on elegant parchment.

Katsuya handed the last one to Yuugi wordlessly. He didn't feel like talking right now. The Pharaoh's vessel's amethyst eyes peered questioningly at him before they shifted to the poem. His voice was passionate as he recited the poems, for the sake of Katsuya.

_He walks in beauty, like the night_

_Of cloudless climes and starry skies,_

_And all that's best of dark and bright_

_Meets in his aspect and his eyes;_

_Thus mellow'd to that tender light_

_Which Heaven to gaudy day denies._

_One shade the more, one ray the less,_

_Had half impair'd the nameless grace_

_Which waves in every golden tress_

_Or softly lightens o'er his face,_

_Where thoughts serenely sweet express_

_How pure, how dear their dwelling-place._

_And on that cheek and o'er that brow_

_So soft, so calm, yet eloquent,_

_The smiles that wins, the tints that glow,_

_But tell of days in goodness spent, --_

_A mind at peace with all below, _

_A heart whose love is innocent._

_- Lord Byron_

The blonde wordlessly handed Yuugi the next poem, eyes clenched shut.

_How do I love thee? Let me count the ways  
I love thee to the depth and breadth and height  
My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight.  
For the ends of Being and ideal Grace  
I love thee to the level of everyday's  
Most quiet need, by sun and candlelight.  
I love thee freely, as men strive for right  
I love thee purely, as they turn from praise  
I love thee with the passion put to use  
In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith.  
I love thee with a love I seemed to lose  
With my lost saints, --I love thee with the breath,  
Smiles, tears, of all my life! -- and, if God choose,  
I shall but love thee better after death._

_- Elizabeth Browning_

Katsuya certainly didn't feel like moving, so Yuugi reached over to the next paper. His innocent amethyst eyes were filled with a sort of happiness for his best friend.

_Come live with me and be my love,_

_And we will all the pleasures prove,_

_That valleys, groves, hills and fields,_

_Woods or steepy mountains yields._

_And we will sit upon the rocks,_

_Seeing the shepherds feed their flocks_

_By shallow rivers, to whose falls_

_Melodious birds sing madrigals._

_And I will make thee beds of roses, _

_And a thousand fragrant posies,_

_A cap of flowers and a kirtle_

_Embroidered all with leaves of myrtle;_

_A gown made of the finest wool,_

_Which from our pretty lambs we pull;_

_Fair-lined slippers for the cold,_

_With buckles of the purest gold;_

_A belt of straw and ivy buds,_

_With coral clasps and amber studs;_

_And if these pleasures may thee move,_

_Come live with me and be my love._

_The shepherd swains shall dance and sing_

_For thy delight each May morning;_

_If these delights thy mind may move,_

_Then live with me and be my love._

_- Christopher Marlowe_

A collective breath seemed to be inhaled as Yuugi picked up the last poem. This poem was different from the others, penned in a different handwriting, though the poet quoted was equally suave.

_The fountains mingle with the river,_

_And the rivers with the ocean,_

_The winds of heaven mix forever_

_With a sweet emotion; _

_Nothing in the world is single; _

_All things by law divine_

_In one another's being mingle;--_

_Why not I with thine?_

_See the mountains kiss high heaven_

_And the waves clasp one another_

_No sister flower would be forgiven_

_If it distained its brother;_

_And sunlight clasps the earth,_

_And the moonbeams kiss the sea; _

_What are all these kissings worth?_

_If thou kiss not me?_

_- Percy Shelley_

That particular breath was let out loosely as Yuugi's smooth voice rang through the classroom. A sigh was heard from Katsuya as he slumped down even further in his seat. A silence settled over the room.

That silence, however, was broken by a certain blue eyed CEO as he crashed through the open door, panting heavily. All eyes, most rather shocked indeed, turned to him as he hastily straightened and shifted his metal suitcase to the other hand. His free hand ran through his tousled cinnamon brown hair as he glared in every possible direction.

"What the hell are you looking at?" He snapped irritably before gliding smoothly to his seat. His gravity defy trench coat billowed impressively behind him.

With a small sigh, Katsuya slumped impossibly further down his seat.

_to be continued_


	6. Chapter V

**Title: **The Twelve Days of Christmas (05)

**Author: **Kun II Kya

**Rating: **PG-13

**Summary**: Twelve days, twelve chances to prove his love.

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh is copyright 1996 Kazuki Takahashi and Konami. No infringement or disrespect is intended by discussion on these pages of characters created by the copyright holder.

**Author's Notes: **These songs are not mine and I certainly didn't translate them, because I don't know any Japanese. --; I wish I did though. The first song is 'Isn't It Beautiful?' from Final Fantasy X, the second one is 'Doing Unbalanced Kissing' from Yuu Yuu Hakusho, the third song is 'While My Heart Beats Strongly For You' from Ai Tenshi Densetsu Wedding Peach, the fourth song is 'Love Is a Thrill, Shock, and Suspense' from Meitantei Conan, and the fifth one is 'The Source of Love' from Rurouni Kenshin. All of the lyrics can be found at the fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me five golden rings, four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree."

--/--

"You're welcome," Mokuba chirped cheerfully, hands clasped behind his back in a very innocent manner before Seto could even utter a word.

The most adorable puzzled expression appeared on the brunette's face as he tried to figure out exactly what his younger sibling was taking credit for. His brows furred at the bridge of his nose as he bit his bottom lip in puzzlement. If possible, a miniscule light bulb would've popped into action at the top of his head as he pointed a slender finger in the direction of Mokuba's broadly grinning face.

"You're the one who chose the last poem!" he exclaimed in awe. As an afterthought, he added, "And sent those poems to Katsuya for me."

A giggle bubbled forth from Mokuba's throat before he could stop himself. Both of his hands flew to his mouth as Seto's questioning look turned towards him.

"You just admitted that you liked Jounouchi," Mokuba gasped out, leaving out the usual 'no yarou' for good measure. "C'mon, you can't lie to your adorable younger brother, can you?"

Seto seemed to choke on nothing. Thin air, perhaps. But it's for certain that he started choking in the middle of the room, cerulean eyes wide, with his little brother by his side. Said little brother was grinning maniacally, almost in triumph, as the younger boy bounded cheerfully to Seto's side and started slapping him on the back. Of course, Mokuba wasn't strong enough to knock the big bad CEO down, so he settled for making Seto choke even more.

"I give," Seto finally managed to choke out when he realized that Mokuba wasn't going to stop slapping his back for anything in the world. Except, perhaps a confession. "I care a little bit about that mutt."

Mokuba arched his eyebrow in a very Kaiba-like way, propping his hands jauntily on his hips. It reminded Seto of, for some inexplicable reason, of a certain amethyst eyed boy. Now, it was Seto's turn to quirk an amused eyebrow.

"How do you know that I've been sending presents to Katsuya, Mokuba?" The brunette all but purred, leaning dangerously closer to a now nervous Mokuba. The raven haired boy was now tugging at the collar of his shirt. "I doubt that you have time before class to be spying on me."

Mokuba tugged furiously at his collar, shifting his eyes from side to side in an attempt to find an escape route. It didn't work out; however, as Seto wrapped his slender fingers around Mokuba's forearm to stop him from doing the thing he so dearly wanted to do.

"Hmm?" Seto questioned with a twinkle of mirth in his crystalline blue eyes. "You've got a secret you want to tell me, Mokie?"

Mokuba gulped, for he knew he was in deep trouble.

"I…overheard you talking about it on a phone conversation?"

Seto chuckled sinisterly, crossing his arms over his chest. He adopted an intimidating stance.

"I don't talk to anyone over the phone, save business associates. I highly doubt that I would spill the juicy secrets of my love life to the owner of another company."

Mokuba gulped again, knowing that he was going to have to spill his secret one way or another. His expression and stance seemed to deflate as he sighed forlornly. A hand went up the finger the card shaped necklace strung around his neck, as if to remind Seto that they were still brothers and he certainly did not have the right to choke Mokuba to death after spilling this huge secret.

"Yuugi told me," Mokuba stated in a very tinny voice, staring meekly up at his older brother with false mournful grey eyes. They seemed to be begging him not to get angry. "We've been going out for about…oh, four months?"

Quick as a flash, Mokuba cowered in his spot, covering his neck with both his arms. It reminded Seto of those irritating tornado drill positions they had encouraged students to learn in elementary school.

Seto chuckled and tapped listlessly on his arm. The mirth in his eyes was now twinkling greater than ever.

"Is that all?" He questioned, tilting his head to one side.

The brunette watched with carefully concealed amusement as Mokuba retreated from his defensive stance and stared up at his brother with surprised eyes. His mouth was opening and closing repeatedly, giving him the image of a fish out of water.

"That's all you're going to say?" Mokuba asked, blinking inquisitively.

"What did you expect me to say?" Seto retorted in a deadly serious tone, all traces of amusement gone. "That you're grounded for a month? Two months? That I'll take away all of your video games for a year?" The brunette bent down to his brother's level and stared the other boy straight in the eye. "Then, Mokie, you are correct."

Without another word, Seto spun around on one booted heel and stomped impressively out of the room.

--/--

"You've _got_ to be kidding me," Mokuba moaned as he came to a stop at his brother's study. It was merely two hours after school and the brunette had locked himself in his room again. It was clear that Seto was in there by the thin sliver of light than had managed to escape through the bottom of the mahogany door.

Mokuba rapped his knuckles on the smooth surface of the wood, a look of intent concentration on his face. Despite the way Seto had grounded him earlier today, he sure as hell wasn't going to let his older brother die of both starvation and over exhaustion.

"Seto!" He yelled through the barrier of the door, since it was very clear the Seto wouldn't bother to answer his knocking. "Open the door!"

Another sliver of light escaped as Seto opened the door a mere crack, tired cerulean eyes peeking out. The door opened more to grant the raven haired boy entrance; for Mokuba already knew the huge project Seto was working on. Hell, the room was a mess. Broken CDs were everywhere, blanketing the room in a mess of mutilated plastic and semicircles. A large stereo was placed on Seto's desk, although it was now turned off and there were several dents along its edges. Mokuba happened to know that the stereo player was a new one and one of the staff members had bought it especially for 'Master Kaiba' earlier today.

"Kuso," Mokuba muttered under his breath, deftly ignoring Seto's dangerous glare. "What did you _do_ in here, Niisama?"

Seto shrugged carelessly, one booted feet starting to tap on the crimson colored carpet. It made a repetitive thump every time it hit one of the broken semicircles that used to be a CD. Mokuba's keen mind, however, made quick work of the ruptured supplies littered in various positions around the room and helped the raven haired boy come to one ultimate conclusion.

"You're trying to make a CD, aren't you?" Mokuba asked in a matter-of-factly tone, mixed with a sort of triumph. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared, as if to dare Seto to deny the obvious.

"Of course," Seto snapped irritably, glaring back with everything he could muster. Hell, he was too tired to even out glare his little brother! "What did you think I was doing? A long term art project?"

Mokuba grinned cockily and waggled a finger in his brother's face.

"Aaah, aah, aah," he scolded in a mock mature tone, although the grin on his face canceled out that. "I'm willing to help you, Seeeeeto."

Seto waved a hand through the air, interested.

"You see, I'm onto you. I know you're trying to make a CD to send to Jounouchi. I'm not that dull-witted. Therefore, I'm willing to make a deal with you. I help you record the CD and pick out some good songs. If and only if you call off my punishment."

A feral grin appeared on the brunette's face as he leaned closer to Mokuba. Hell, he wasn't the CEO of a multi-billon dollar company for nothing. He was a fucking _expert_ at making deals that tilted in his favor.

"No," he retorted, all the while grinning. "Although I can be persuaded. You see, I need a little entertainment. And something to draw everyone's attention off the presents Katsuya is getting. And you," he poked a finger into Mokuba's chest. "Are a fine distraction, indeed."

Mokuba gulped for the third time that afternoon, since he knew very well that he had unwittingly been ensnared in Seto's trap.

"I won't ground you at _all_," Seto purred, making sure to emphasize the last word so Mokuba would get the gist of it. "If you go to school with me tomorrow."

"Deal."

Seto pretended to shake his head mournfully.

"Tsk, tsk," he moaned in exasperation. "Didn't I teach you better? You're supposed to wait until I finish making my proposition, Mokie."

"You had some more?" Mokuba queried in a meek voice, shuffling his feet nervously. It was never good when Seto was tricking someone. Hell, he had been on the sidelines long enough to know that he wouldn't like to be the person all those jinks were directed at.

Seto continued on with his proposition, disregarding Mokuba's question.

"But during lunch, you and I will go sit with Yuugi-tachi." The feral grin was back again. "And initiate a kiss to Yuugi."

Mokuba gulped again and hurriedly nodded; he didn't want to be the subject of any more humiliation from Seto right now. Seto, however, seemed satisfied and finally retreated out of his younger brother's personal space. Truth be told, he was kind of jealous of Mokuba for finding someone like that. No matter how much he seemed to despise Yuugi and the spirit of the Sennen Puzzle, they were indeed good people. And he could trust Mokuba with Yuugi.

"Now," he beckoned Mokuba over to his desk, his tone brisk. "Let's get working."

--/--

"Phase one complete," A husky tone breathed into the walkie talkie. "The principal has been convinced." There, a slightly evil edge was added to the voice. "Or rather, deluded."

A chuckled was heard through the static from Mokuba's walkie talkie.

"Affirmative. Arigatou, Mokie. I'll be working on phase two."

--/--

Boy, the word 'shocked' would be an understatement if used to describe Yuugi-tachi's mood when they walked into their classroom. For sitting brazenly at Seto Kaiba's usual desk was the one and only, Mokuba Kaiba. He had his feet propped up on the desk and his chair using only the two hind legs to balance him on the linoleum floor. The raven haired boy's cheerful whistling filled the room as he rocked back and forth, eyes closed.

Several girls were sent squealing as they saw the absolutely kawaii way his hip length hair was swinging back and forth in the air.

A pepper grey eye popped open as Yuugi-tachi approached him and a secretive grin was sent Yuugi's way. The amethyst eyed boy sent one of his own back before plastering the usual innocent expression on his face.

"Say," Honda asked, deliberately keeping the suspicious tone out of his voice. "What are you doing here, Mokuba? Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"Nope!" Mokuba chirped cheerfully, clasping his hands in front of his chest in a very feminine like way. An unnoticed glance was sent in the direction of a suddenly quiet Jounouchi. "Seto gave me permission to go to class with him today. He says it's about something important. He needed help with something."

Honda rolled his eyes and arched dramatically, revealing an expanse of stomach skin that Anzu seemed to drool over. Hell, who knows _what_ was going on in that girl's mind right now. And Mokuba had a feeling that he certainly didn't want to find out.

"Kaiba actually admits that he needs help with someone! Oh, Kami-sama, call the newspapers!"

Anzu's eyes narrowed and, despite her affections for the spiky haired boy, jabbed him viciously in the stomach with her elbow.

"That's not so surprising, Honda," she muttered in exasperation, rolling her eyes heavenwards. "Mokuba's the only one he does open up to. It'd only make headline news if he asked a baka like _you_ for help."

Katsuya snickered amusedly from his position at the back of the group.

Suddenly, Mokuba bolted up from his rather comfortable position on Seto's chair. The cause of that was seen, however, as Yuugi-tachi turned around. Seto was leaning languidly against the doorframe, his metal suitcase clutched in one hand and the other propped on his hip, which was jutting out at a curvaceous angle.

"Mokuba," he spoke up in a false puzzled tone. It was only part of his plan. "The principal wants to see you in his office."

Mokuba bounded up from his niisama's assigned seat and skipped merrily out of the room without a backward glance.

--/--

"Arigatou," the principal's voice rang through the intercoms as the students took their seats. The morning announcements were about to begin.

What surprised them most was the next announcement the male voice declared, instead of the usual stats of the school's academics and the menu for today's lunch. Hell, even Principal Takakazu's tone was surprised.

"Our first announcement of the day is a gift for student Jounouchi Katsuya."

All of the students' interests were certain peaked by this particular declaration. Even Seto, or so everyone thought. He certainly looked curious enough, for the sudden display of surprise—an arched eyebrow—was considered a display of emotion from him.

A smooth baritone rang through the school, both classrooms and hallways, as a certain raven haired boy placed the stereo up to the microphone. Hell, he and Seto had spent all night trying to develop that CD, which only had five songs.

_Kaze ga yose ta kotoba ni oyoi da kokoro_

_Kumo ga hakobu ashita ni hazu n da koe_

_Tsuki ga yureru kagami ni furue ta kokoro_

_Hoshi ga nagare kobore ta yawarakai namida_

_Suteki da ne futari te wo tori aruke ta nara_

_Iki tai yo kimi no machi ie ude no naka_

_Sono mune karada azuka_

_Yoi ni magire yumemiru_

_Kaze wa tomani kotoba wa yasashii maboro shi_

_Kumo wa yabure ashita wa tooku no koe_

_Tsuki ga nijimu kagami wo nagare ta kokoro_

_Hoshi ga yurete kobore ta kaku se nai namida_

_Suteki da ne futari te wo tori aruke ta nara_

_Iki tai yo kimi no machie ie ude no naka_

_Sono kao sotto furete_

_Asa ni tokeru yumemiru…_

It was useless to try and determine who was more shocked at the gentleness of the male singer and the way his voice seemed to entrance everyone – Katsuya or Seto. Hell, the brunette didn't even know he could sing that well, let along captivate the whole school's attention in the process. Time seemed to pass by extraordinarily slowly as the crackle of static filled the room. This was only the miniscule pause before the CD skipped to the next song.

_Wareta kagami no naka_

_Naite iru naite iru_

_Hosoi tsuki no nazoru yubi_

_Dare wo yonde iru no kieta koi no senaka_

_Nando demo nando demo_

_Kimi no mado wo tataku kara_

_Yoru no kasokudo ni senaka osarete_

_Ito ga kireru you ni_

_Tada, kimi wo kimi wo tsuyoku dite ta_

_Anabaransu na kiss wo kawashite_

_Ai ni chikazuke yo_

_Kimi no namida mo kanashii uso mo_

_Boku no kokoro ni nemure_

_Kinou e no kimi wo hakonde yuku_

_Tometakute tometakute_

_Boku wa kagi wo sagashite ru_

_Kuzureochisou na sora wo sasete_

_Hitori tachitsuku_

_Tada, kimi no kimi no soba ni itai yo_

_Anabaransu kiss de kakareta_

_Futai no shinario_

_Ai to yobu hodo tsuyoku nakute mo_

_Kimi no subete ga itai_

_Tada, kimi no kimi no soba ni itai yo_

_Anabaransu na kiss wo kawashite_

_Ai ni chikazuka yo_

_Kimi no namida mo kanashii uso mo_

_Boku no kokoro ni nemure_

_Kimi no kokoro ga boku wo yobu made_

_Dakisihimearu hi made…_

A blissful sigh was heard through Anzu's cell phone as the last of the second song ended. The female brunette had taken the liberty of taking out her vividly colored cell phone and calling Miho in the middle of her English class. Therefore, all the students at whatever all girls' school Miho had decided to enroll in had the luck to be able to listen to Seto Kaiba sing. But of course, they didn't know that. They just knew that the singer had a _very _sexy voice and the receiver of the song, which was Jounouchi Katsuya, had much to be desired.

Seto now had his elbow propped on the surface of his desk and his chin cupped in his hand, looking out the window with a forlorn expression on his face. As much as he liked to experience Katsuya's expressions when he received the gifts, oh how he wished to be able to tell him outright. Seto Kaiba lacked the courage to take the last step.

But he didn't particularly blame himself, since he had taken the initiative and at least told Katsuya that someone out there had feelings for him. At least it helped dull the unrequited love that he had developed for the blonde.

The next song seemed to fit his moon, albeit it wasn't perfectly suited for his thoughts.

_Ganbari ya de irare nakute_

_Tsurai toki arun desu_

_Hare nochi ame nochi kumori amedasu_

_Chiisaku maenarae shiteru yowai took aru kedodemo_

_Ne minna koi wo suru to tsuyoku narechau no_

_Ground kakenuketeku mabushii_

_Me wo tojite shinokokyuu hore kaze ni naru yo_

_Kizukanakute kamawani_

_Yume wo oikakeru senaka mamotte miseru_

_Wasurerarete kamawanai_

_Kokoro dake soba ni itakute_

_Tokimeki nagara _

_Torekaketa mune no botan tsukete agetai n desu_

_Kaban no naka katakata to setsunaku naru_

_Minna to nara_ _wari to heiki me ippai sawaijau_

_Dakedo yada no futari kiri ja nani mo ienakute_

_Akogare wa tooi kedo dare ni mo yuzurenai_

_Suki tte iu kimochi wa nani ka fushigi ne_

_Kizukanakute kamawanai_

_Ai de shika dekinai hodo tsutsunde ageru_

_Wasurerarete kamawanai_

_Tenshi no kokoro itsudemo_

_Tokimeki nagara_

_Kizukanakute kamawanai_

_Yume wo oikakeru senaka mamotte miseru_

_Kizukanakute kamawanai_

_Kokoro dake soba ni itakute_

_Tokimeki nagara_

'Kami-sama, how sweet,' was probably the thought running through most minds as the last notes of the song rang through the sound system. The last of the voice echoed listlessly inside the white walls. No one said a word as the fourth song came on. The crackling was louder than ever before it skipped to the next track.

_Koi wa Suriru, Shokku, Sasupensu _ _Mienai chikara tayori ni..._ _Kokoro no tobira tozasazu ni tsuyoku...tsuyoku..._ _Watashi ga kanjiteita toge o kimi ni no onaji you ni ataeteita no kamo_ _Shirenakatta_ _Nani ni kokoro o itamete nani ni obieteita no ka ki ni mo tomezu_ _Motsureteku futari no shinjitsu ni mukiau no ga kowakatta_ _Koi wa Suriru, Shokku, Sasupensu_ _Mayoi o aoi kaze ni chirasou toshite mo_ _Kakaekirezu ni ita yo kono chisana mune ni wa_ _Kokoro no tobira tozasazu ni_ _Tsugi e to susumu arata na fuan _ _To mayoi o kakaeteshimaisou ni natte mo_ _Yawarakasugiru ai nidakareteita yo kitto_ _Nakushite ki ga tsuita yo chisana nukumori_ _Ima ni natte ne kimi no omoi no fukasa ga miesou de_ _Machigatteinai mono ya massugu na mono o_ _Itsumo miseteitekureta n da ne_ _Koi wa Suriru, Shokku, Sasupensu_ _Futaritomo ni sugoshita jikan o mou muda na hibi datta nante_ _Kizu ni nanaka shinai yo_ _Mitsuketa yo ano hi no kotae_ _Kimi to no kizamareta kiokutachi wa _ _Kokoro no dokoka de shizuka ni ikizuitekuyo_ _Kimi ha tokku ni mieteita n da ne_ _Kowareyasukute mamoru mono nante _ _Nai to akirameteta dake datta to..._ _Koi wa Suriru, Shokku, Sasupensu_ _Kimi kara watashi kara subete kara mo nigete tadori tsuiteta no wa_ _Dokodemo nai tokoro datta mou nigemichi wa iranai yo_ _Tatoe namida o nagashita toshite mo watashi _ _Mo nanimo kowarenai to shitta kara…_

A few of the girls, positioned strategically around the room by the teacher so that they wouldn't gossip with each other too much, even dabbed daintily at their eyes with a petite handkerchief. The passion and true feeling that soaked Seto's words and voice were too much for them to handle, those who were sensitive from the start. It was hard to imagine exactly who felt this strong for Katsuya, those who didn't know that Seto was the anonymous sender of all those magnificent presents.

Even Mokuba, who was stretched languidly on the principal's huge leather armchair and swatting at the old man's hands with a rolled up newspaper, couldn't comprehend how it felt to love someone that much.

Only Seto didn't seem to be affected by the songs and most of the students passed it off as the usual stoic façade the CEO kept on. Truth be told, he really didn't want his identity revealed that early in the game.

An appreciative murmur rang through the classroom as the introduction to the fifth and final song blared over the intercom. All were expectant.

_Yasahii te dane,_ _Anata ga itta;_ _Namida ga deta yo,_ _Totemo shizukani._ _Haru no sunahama,_ _Hiza de nemutta;_ _Anata no kami o sotto,_ _Yubi de suita_ _toki._ _Fui ni subete ga wakatta ki ga shita;_ _Kurushimi tachi ga sora e to kaette yuku no deshita._ _Anato no hoho ni,_ _Ochita shizuku wa;_ _Nami shibuki da to itta,_ _Mekakushi o shita yo._ _Koko ni ite, koko ni iru yo…_

With another irritatingly loud crackle, the intercom turned off. For some incomprehensible reason to Seto, applause rang through the classroom. It was as if they were giving an encore to the person that had touched their hearts with music and managed to keep their identity secret. How noble of them, Seto thought dryly.

Katsuya now had his head laid on his desk, dull amber eyes staring through his mess of bangs at a spot just above Honda's left shoulder. If possible, there would've been a hole in the white wall from the force of the blonde's glare.

No, not noble. Just horribly, terribly afraid.

--/--

The sullen mood seemed to be forgotten as they all ambled into the rapidly growing line that led to the cafeteria ladies. Various conversations were heard throughout the largely populated lunch area as friends came in contact with other friends and gathered to sit at a table by themselves. It seemed like everyone was classified into different groups and those who cared to be away from the useless conversation sat alone.

A jab in the ribs from Seto announced to a nervous Mokuba that the dreaded moment was coming near. He gulped nervously as, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Yuugi sitting down at a table with the rest of his friends. That included Katsuya, although he didn't feel like pointing that out to Seto right now.

"Do I have to?" Mokuba whined in exasperation, grey eyes begging his older brother to reconsider the pact they made.

Seto's eyes seemed to smile down at Mokuba and shook a finger teasingly in front of the younger Kaiba's face.

"You promised," he scolded with a hint of teasing laced in his tone. "You can't go back on a promise."

"Watch me," Mokuba muttered dryly, though it lacked any sense of conviction.

Seto simply smiled indulgently.

--/--

"Kaiba-kun! Over here!" Yuugi called to the passing duo.

It was a normal occurrence – Yuugi invited Kaiba to sit with his friends, Kaiba denied and went to a secret location outside, everyone went back to normal. Perhaps it was the special event that Mokuba was attending class with him or the irregular mood that those five songs had set everyone into, but Kaiba decided to accept the amethyst eyed boy's invitation.

Therefore, Yuugi hurriedly scooted over to make a place for his secret, but soon to be revealed, koibito. In his haste to get Mokuba to sit by him, however, he had revealed space enough for both Mokuba and Seto to sit. And he was previously sitting by Jounouchi. How convenient.

Mokuba sat down by Yuugi right away and cast one last desperate, pleading look at Seto. A negative shake of the brunette's head was his answer. But truth be told, he didn't really mind kissing Yuugi in public. Sure, it would be embarrassing in the aftermath, but it resulted in him being able to show public displays of affection to the King of Games from now on. He wasn't sure exactly why he was begging Seto to reconsider his decision – his Niisama was certainly doing him a favor.

"Hello, Mokuba – " Yuugi's eyes widened almost painfully as the sudden movement finally registered in his mind.

Mokuba was kissing him. In public and employing a very familiar tongue that licked gently along his lips for entrance. And who was he to deny something that they both wanted very much?

Moaning, Yuugi laced his hands behind the other boy's waist and kissed back furiously, matching Mokuba's tongue move for move. Mokuba's hands were now looped loosely around Yuugi's neck and his eyes had long since fluttered closed.

Hell, even Seto managed a small smile at the sight.

--/--

"It's okay," Mr. Jounouchi murmured soothingly, rubbing circles on Katsuya's back. He knew very well of his son's predicament and, even though preferred women himself, knew what it was like to be hopelessly in love with another person. "Good things come to those who wait."

That seemed to have opposite the desired effect on Katsuya, however, as the blonde bolted up from his crouched position and ran to his room.

"But I don't want to wait!" He yelled through the barrier of his wooden door. "I hate waiting! And what's the use of waiting!" He sank to the floor, looping both arms around his legs and resting his forehead on them. "He'll never like me. I'm just a mutt in his eyes."

_to be continued_


	7. Chapter VI

**Title: **The Twelve Days of Christmas (06)

**Author: **Kun II Kya

**Rating: **PG-13

**Summary**: Twelve days, twelve chances to prove his love.

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh is copyright 1996 Kazuki Takahashi and Konami. No infringement or disrespect is intended by discussion on these pages of characters created by the copyright holder.

--/--

"_On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me six geese a-laying, five golden rings, four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree."_

--/--

Friday afternoon wasn't a very good day for a certain Seto Kaiba. To say that he was in a foul mood was a major understatement and anyone would advise you not to say. He kept a scowl plastered on his face the whole day, through the boring routines he always had to pass through Kaiba Corp. What made it so puzzling was that he refused to tell anyone what exactly was bothering him so much.

Mokuba. That's what.

The raven haired runt that paraded around Kaiba mansion daily, acting like he was high on Pixie Stix. This time, he had revealed to the majority of the school that Kaiba did indeed have a heart. One would think Seto would like that, but if you saw the way the brunette glared at everyone who stood in his way, then you'd think again about that.

Mokuba Kaiba, brother of the world famous Kaiba Corp. CEO, he revealed top secret information to the whole of Domino High School; that Seto was the one that urged him to bring his and Yuugi's relationship into public. He had subtly forgotten to mention the fact that the kiss was purely a punishment for sneaking around behind Seto's back, therefore making Seto out to be the good guy.

Seto Kaiba was furious.

"What?" The brunette snapped at his blonde secretary, whose skirt was too small for her large ass and had a sickeningly sweet smile plastered on her face. Today's suit was a shocking pink that reminded Seto of one of the glow sticks Mokuba had accidentally swallowed when he was little.

The simpering woman's smile faltered a little, although she thought she was making up for that by shifting so that her skirt revealed more skin than Seto ever wished to see.

"Mr. Kaiba," she all but purred, clasping her hands daintily in front of her chest. Her large baby blue eyes were blinking at record speed. "A Motou Yuugi called today, directly after school ended. He says he wants to talk to you, Mr. Kaiba. About young Mr. Kaiba."

Young Mr. Kaiba was Mokuba. No doubt that Yuugi wanted to know his motives behind giving Mokuba permission to take their relationship public. Well, hell would freeze over before Seto Kaiba revealed a reason for anything he did.

"Fine," Seto growled, rubbing two fingers in soothing circles on his temples. They weren't helping. "Anything else, Marie?"

Marie smiled that fake smile of hers, one hand moving upwards to fluff her hair. It made her look like an overgrown rooster.

"A coat company called also, sir." She replied, words laced with some curiosity and even jealousy. "They say that they found the products you wanted and will be sent by tonight. It will arrive at…" Her voice faltered as her face twisted into a grimace, trying to find the name that the store had mentioned. "I have it written down here somewhere…"

Marie edged towards her desk, beside the door to his office. It was at that particular desk that he had involuntarily heard so many of her immature phone conversations with one of her girlfriends. Her manicured fingernails – which were all but perfect ovals with a dab of white at the tip – scraped impatiently at the keys as she tried to figure out which one went into the lock on her desk.

"Kami-sama," Seto groaned, rubbing furiously at his temples. "I know who they're going to deliver the coats to, Marie. No need to find your note." Then, under his breath, "I doubt you'd be able to read your own horrid handwriting anyways."

"Aha!" Marie crooned triumphantly, clutching a lime green sticky note in her left hand. She was waving it in the air, grinning like a loon. "I found it! It says that the coats will be delivered to Jounouchi Katsuya's house by tomorrow morning, Mr. Kaiba."

"Fine," Seto snapped, ignoring the jealous look she was giving the sticky note, as if it was the source of Seto's dislike for her. "That's it; I'm going into my office, Marie. I am not to be disturbed and you will not let anyone in."

--/--

"No!" Marie's annoyingly high pitched voice rang clearly through the heavy wooden door, causing Seto to slam his laptop closed with one hand. "Mr. Kaiba does not wish to be disturbed, not by a blonde mutt with too large eyes!"

"Listen, lady," Katsuya's irritated voice followed. Seto could just imagine him standing by the door, arms crossed saucily, glaring at Marie. "I don't care about your rules. Tell Kaiba to come out here and face me like a man. Or, if he's too afraid –"

Of course, he didn't get to finish his accusation, since Seto took that as a cue to open the door and stalk out impressively, glaring at everything in his line of vision.

"What, mutt?" Seto growled involuntarily; it was his normal reaction to Katsuya's presence. He couldn't help it; he was too fixed on that greeting.

"Kaiba!" Katsuya exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air in exasperation. His large amber eyes rolled heavenwards as Seto took a menacing stance. "I knew you were in there."

"What, mutt?" Seto repeated again, with the deliberateness of one that was explaining a very simple thing to a child.

"Such a good host," Katsuya muttered dryly, rolling his eyes again. He waved it off, however, with a hand that flew through the air. "Never mind. Didn't you get Yuugi's call? He wants to talk to you about little Mokuba there. And why you suddenly decided to grow a heart."

Seto didn't say anything. In truth, he had nothing to say. You wouldn't either, if the object of your affections, no matter how carefully concealed, just indirectly stated that he believed you didn't have a heart.

"I have nothing to say to him." Seto replied in a monotone, not breaking his stare at Katsuya's stunningly beautiful amber eyes. "Tell him that. If he wishes to know the juicy details, then ask Mokuba."

"Fine," Katsuya retorted sourly. It was too hard working with this guy; it was like chewing through a brick wall. "What have you got up your ass?"

"Oh," came Marie's skeptic voice, who had apparently been listening to their argument. "I can think of one thing he'd love to have up his ass."

Seto paled. How the hell did that bitch figure it out so fast? Wasn't that woman supposed to be incompetent? Katsuya snickered amusedly, causing Seto's blood to rush to his face.

"Shut up, if you still want your job, Marie," Seto hissed in a dangerously low tone, still blushing like mad. Now, normally, that would be effective on a coward like her, but this time, due to the way Katsuya was sniggering like mad and her usually stoic boss blushing crazily, it was too tempting to resist.

"Oh," she waved a hand idly in the air. "You can't find anyone else that'll put up with your crap, Mr. Kaiba. I'm the only one that applied for the position of your secretary, remember, Seto?" The sickeningly sweet tone was now back, stronger than ever.

"I can see why," Katsuya muttered, more to himself than to the other. He wasn't snickering anymore, although there was still a broad grin on his face. "Who'd want to work for a bastard like you?"

Marie continued on as if nothing had happened. "Oh, Mr…?"

"Jounouchi," Katsuya replied pleasantly, smiling.

Marie's eyes seemed to bulge out of their sockets before she grinned smugly at Seto.

"Well, Jounouchi-san," she replied in a conversational tone, staring idly at her manicured nails as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. "Mr. Kaiba's got a sweetheart, you know that?"

Now it was Jounouchi's turn to plaster a smile on his face. Both Marie and Seto didn't notice however; as Seto was too busy glaring daggers at the female blonde and Marie was too busy gloating.

"He's been doing something sneaky, he has. Staying up all night. Skipping meals and sometimes daydreaming in his office." Marie grinned cockily, tilting her head to one side. Her baby blue eyes seemed to glare at Seto, revenge for the endless hours of him being so mean to her.

"Wouldn't you like to know who his mystery sweetheart is, Mr. Jounouchi? Why don't you take a wild guess?"

"Don't you dare," Seto snarled to Marie, glaring daggers. If looks could kill, Marie would be dead and six feet under right now. And it was doubtful that anyone would bother to go to her funeral.

"Oh, I can," she replied teasingly. "And I would. You see, Mr. Kaiba had some very interesting presents sent to a certain house today, due for delivery the next day. He spent fortunes on those products, he did. Well, several hundred."

Katsuya cast a jealous look in no general direction, since he didn't know who exactly to be jealous with. It was kind of hard to get revenge on someone when you knew what they did, yet don't know who they are.

"Who is it?" Katsuya queried in a curious tone, nudging Marie with an elbow. He had long since taken a position atop her desk, sitting crossed legged on the smooth wood surface. "Who's Kaiba oh-so-precious sweetheart?"

"It's a certain—"

Marie didn't get to finish her eloquently arranged sentence, since Seto now had a hand clamped over her mouth. He inwardly shuddered at the outrageous amount of heinous cherry lip gloss she had glued over her lips. It made his hand all slimy and it was in danger of slipping off her mouth altogether.

"Out." He growled in a low tone, dragging Marie up by her ear. To hell with that lesson all boys learned; never hit a girl. This wasn't a girl; this was a grade-A bitch. "And never come back. I swear to Kami, if you take one step into Kaiba Corp., ever, I will sic the police on your powered ass. Now get out of here."

Seto didn't give Marie the chance to make an elegant exit, however, as he dragged her forcefully by the ear to the elevator and personally handed her to the security guards. Katsuya's last image of her was gaping at the closing elevator door with overly large eyes, one black and one blue. Her color contact lay on her desk, gleaming lusciously in the fluorescent light.

"Wow," Katsuya murmured.

Seto assumed he was making a comment on how the brunette's temper could flare up at the smallest thing. What he didn't know was that Katsuya currently was staring mesmerized, at the thin sheen of sweat that had developed on his pale skin in his rage. He was staring at the way Seto's chest heaved up and down as he glared back at the blonde.

"Wow, what?" Seto snapped, glaring daggers again. That seemed to be his favorite hobby whenever Katsuya came over to visit.

Katsuya didn't notice, however. He also didn't notice as Seto tossed him, too, out of Kaiba Corp.'s main building. He didn't notice the gentle way Seto cradled him as he slung the blonde over his shoulder and proceed to kick Katsuya out of his building.

"Wow." Katsuya muttered as he stumbled home. "Wow."

--/--

"Niisama? Pleeeeeeeease?"

"Fine," Seto replied exasperatedly into his office phone. His eyes were closed in exhaustion and his fingers were currently tapping listlessly at the cover of his laptop. So much for a small break – Mokuba had called as soon as Seto got off on his five minute break to ask for permission to stay over at Yuugi's house. And do Kami know what; Seto really didn't want to know.

"Yay!" Mokuba's excitement could be clearly pictured, although he was talking over the phone. Oh well, it cheered Seto up a bit to know that his decision caused the happiness of his younger brother. Wasn't that what he always strived for? His little brother's happiness and contentment?

"You're welcome," Seto replied distractedly, although the fact that Mokuba didn't thank him hung clearly in the air. He didn't really care right now; he was just too pissed with the fact that Marie had been fired. But what she said was the truth; no one wanted to work with someone as foul tempered and mean as him. She was the only one idiotic enough to sign up for that job.

"Oh, arigatou," Mokuba replied. "Ja, Niisama!"

--/--

"K'so!" Katsuya's irritated voice could be heard through his apartment complex as he stepped out onto his porch in a pair of wrinkled blue jeans, no shirt. His blonde hair was tousled almost adorably and large amber eyes were clouded over with sleep. Katsuya had come out to get the newspaper that the paper boy tossed haphazardly on his porch daily. But what did he get? No paper, just a pain in his toe that he would've killed not to be cursed with. Hell, it was annoying.

Oh well, he couldn't exactly help it. But the fact that the huge box he had stubbed his bare – now freezing – toe on was the present for today. The sixth present in the series that had been mysteriously sent to him all week along. One for each day of the week that had continued for the last six days.

"Wow," Katsuya muttered, eyeing the size of the gigantic box critically. He was in a strange position, crunched over so that one hand could rub his now aching toe. "Another present? How sweet."

And thus began the series of grunts and moans that Katsuya emitted when he single handedly dragged the box in from the porch. Thank the Lord that it wasn't one of those traditional nailed wooden boxes, but a cardboard one that was wrapped elegantly in an emerald green wrapping paper. His name was scribbled hastily on the surface in a handwriting that had no resemblance to the one on the other gifts.

Hell, Katsuya was overjoyed by what he got today. Six fur coats, all the same shade of striking ebony, lay one atop each other, stacked in the box. The price tags were ripped off, although Katsuya had a feeling that someone must've spent a fortune on these. Ironically, all the other presents were of sentimental value, all handmade by someone who cared for the sassy blonde very much. This was the first ever that represented the anonymous sender's wealth.

"Mmhm," Katsuya murmured in comfort as he slipped one of them on. His house' heater had been busted long ago by a rogue baseball that Katsuya had been playing with; therefore, it was a good thing for him to slip on the huge fur coat. He didn't mind that it made him look like an overgrown mink. Granted, he made a very adorable overgrown mink, but that doesn't matter.

"Wow," Katsuya's father unconsciously repeated his son's exclamation of awe as he walked into the room. He eyed the coat critically then gave a low whistle, clapping his hands together heartily. "Who gave it to you?"

Seeing Katsuya's downtrodden look and the inconspicuous look towards the torn wrapping paper on the floor, he nodded understandingly. He walked over to the blonde and patted the blonde on the back with a huge hand.

"It's okay, Katsuya," he assured the self-conscious blonde in a reassuring voice. A large grin stretched his face and it made him look kinder than ever. "He'll reveal himself when he's ready."

Then, he left. But it was after Mr. Jounouchi left that Katsuya realized one thing; he never told his father that he was homosexual.

--/--

Another rock skittered across the cracks of the cement sidewalk. Katsuya's sneakers soon slammed down on the space it had previously occupied. His eyes were downcast as he kicked the same pebble over and over again, finally stopping when the poor item slipped smoothly into an unusually large crack. Katsuya sighed heavily as he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans. His bangs hung over his large amber eyes, which weren't sparkling with their usual excitement anymore.

"Jounouchi!" Ryuuji hollered over the roar of the early winter wind, a piece of computer paper clutched in his hand. He waved it through the air, an excited grin on his face. It made the blonde wonder what exactly he was so excited about. "I found something that you might like!"

"What?" Katsuya questioned halfheartedly, toying with the pebble using the tip of his sneakers. "It better be good news."

Ryuuji grinned cockily, propping one hand saucily on his hip. That made him look more feminine than ever. His shoulder length raven hair, still strapped securely in his scrunchie, waved comically in the wind.

"Oh, I think you'll like it," the raven haired boy answered teasingly, sticking the paper directly under Katsuya's nose.

It was an application for a job.

"So what?" Katsuya replied boredly, rolling his eyes heavenwards. "What's so exciting about an application? I admit I need a job, but that's not that exciting."

"Oh," Ryuuji replied through broadly smiling teeth. "You'll like what this job is." He pointed at the paper. "A secretary. For the best himself -- Seto Kaiba. His old one was fired yesterday; I saw one of the security guards throwing her on her overly large ass at the door."

Ryuuji didn't like Marie either; he didn't have a good experience with the flirtatious blonde when he was trying to make a deal with Kaiba. The stupid bitch wouldn't leave him alone. Ryuuji claimed that it was his sexual demeanor that attracted girls to him like a magnet.

Katsuya bit his bottom lip. He did truly want to have the chance to get to know the CEO better…

"Fine," Katsuya grunted, snatching the application out of Ryuuji's hand. The raven haired boy grinned again. "You win. I want this job."

"I knew it," Ryuuji crooned triumphantly, clasping his hands daintily in front of his chest. It reminded Katsuya of Marie. He shuddered involuntarily. "You're infatuated with Kaiba!"

Luckily for him, there was no one around to hear his outburst. Katsuya simple glared daggers at him as he filled in his address on the form. Ryuuji smiled indulgently and waltzed away, twirling a lock of hair around his fingers. He was humming 'Here Comes the Bride' off tune.

"I always knew there was something seriously wrong with the boy," Katsuya muttered grimly as he watched Ryuuji walk away. "No boy's that effeminate."

_to be continued_


	8. Chapter VII

**Title: **The Twelve Days of Christmas (07)

**Author: **Kun II Kya

**Rating: **PG-13

**Summary**: Twelve days, twelve chances to prove his love.

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh is copyright 1996 Kazuki Takahashi and Konami. No infringement or disrespect is intended by discussion on these pages of characters created by the copyright holder.

--/--

"_On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love sent to me seven swans a-swimming, six geese a-laying, five golden rings, four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree."_

--/--

"How about that?" Mokuba asked in a monotone, pointing the general direction of a jewelry shop. His steps were heavy and his brand new sneakers were dragging on the tiles, as if the mere task of walking was using up all his strength.

"No," Seto snapped irritably, shifting his head from side to side once in a while in a vain attempt to find a good gift for Katsuya.

It was Saturday afternoon and Mokuba had insisted on helping Seto find another gift to aid in his quest to "woo the mutt of his dreams". Let's just say that Seto wasn't pleased with how Mokuba referred to Katsuya. Mokuba was now forbidden to enter his game room for two days.

"Hypocrite," the raven haired boy muttered for the fifth time in two minutes, shooting another dirty look at Seto. Of course, he was talking about the fact that Seto got to call his crush an inu, yet he didn't get to. Hell, he used to call Katsuya "Jounouchi no yarou" and Seto didn't say anything!

"I heard that."

Mokuba shrugged carelessly. Seto decided not to comment, however, since Mokuba was notorious at the Kaiba mansion to have mastered the crying on cue. And the brunette didn't want anyone to think that he was upsetting his younger brother. Think of what the reporters would do if they got a picture of Mokuba crying. And what rumors would eventually circulate around the whole of Domino City.

"Wow!" The younger Kaiba brother exclaimed, pointing at a Duel Monsters shop. It was, from the displays in the window, focused entirely on the monsters in that particular game. "I want to go in there!"

Before Seto could make any protests or comment, he found himself being dragged forcefully by a very hyper Mokuba into the store. Amused looks were cast his way by the passing pedestrians, many loaded with bags full of Christmas presents.

--/--

"Katsuya!"

"What?" Katsuya hollered tiredly through the barrier of his bedroom door. It was locked securely and hadn't been opened since yesterday morning when he had gone out onto the porch and discovered the five heavy fur jackets.

"It's time for lunch, son." Mr. Jounouchi rapped his fingers on the door, hoping that his son would finally come to his senses and perhaps eat, something he hadn't done for several days.

"I don't want to eat, dad."

"Kami-sama!" Katsuya's dad exclaimed in exasperation, throwing his arms into the air. He glared forcefully at the door. "You have got to eat something, Katsuya. You can't stay locked in your room all day. What are you trying to do, starve yourself? Just because Kaiba doesn't like you doesn't mean that's the end of the world. There are plenty more fish in the sea." His voice was now flat and adopted the same tone as Katsuya's was. "You're worrying me, son."

Abruptly, at the end of Mr. Jounouchi's awe inspiring speech, came the sound of something expensive smashing against the inside of the door. Despite his earlier outburst, he found himself rolling his eyes upwards.

"I'll be outside if you want to talk, Katsuya." And, he added as an afterthought, "Or eat."

--/--

"Mr. Kaiba! What a pleasant surprise to see you here!"

Seto's eyes widened almost painfully as the screechy voice of Marie reached his ears. And there she was – in all her horrific glory, dressed in a grey plaid skirt and a crisp white shirt, halfway unbuttoned. Her eyelids were covered with a light magenta mascara and the layer of crimson lipstick that covered her lips did opposite of the desired effect. Seto shuddered involuntarily.

"Yes," he replied, words laced with disgust and disappointment at seeing her here. Of all the places she had to work at! "What a surprise."

"Can I help you with anything, sir?" She questioned, nails raking across her pantyhose as she tried to subtly slip her skirt up. "Anything at all? I'm all yours." She seemed to have forgotten the horrible incident yesterday in which she was thrown out of Kaiba Corp. on her bum.

"No thank you," Mokuba chirped up from his unimpressive position by Seto's elbow, smiling falsely at Marie. "We're just fine. Looking around and all."

"Oh," she replied in a flat tone, casting a (or so she thought) seductive look in Seto's direction. "What a shame. I'll be at the cash register if you need my help."

Speaking of the cash register, there seemed to be a long line, most of the people in it sending unpleasant looks in Marie's direction. Most were tapping their foot impatiently while shuffling their purchases from hand to hand. It didn't look like they were too pleased with Marie's flirtations. It held up the line, for one.

"That's fine with me," Seto said hurriedly. Something red glimmering at the edge of his vision had caught his attention and he was hell bent on getting away from Marie's flirtatious behavior. "See you later, Marie."

And so she left, swaying her hips in what she thought to be a sexy manner. Too bad it made Seto want to regurgitate whatever was left of his lunch.

"I don't like her." Mokuba muttered out of the corner of his mouth to Seto, casting a displeased look in her direction. She sent another smile to Seto, totally disregarding his little brother. "I don't know why you hired her in the first place."

"You know what? I don't know why either."

Mokuba grinned.

"And while you were trying to get away from her, I found the _perfect_ gift for Jounouchi."

--/--

"Jounouchi-kun!" Yuugi yelled over the bustle of the park's occupants, waving a hand in the air. The other was laced with Mokuba's, who was sitting with the group. "Over here!"

Katsuya looked up from the package in his arms, which was wrapped securely in a soothing baby blue colored tissue paper. He cradled in protectively during his stride towards his friends and seemed to have lightened up a bit. A piece of white computer paper was grasped lightly in one gloved hand.

"What's that?" Mokuba asked in an interested tone, pointing at the bundle in Katsuya's arms, although he knew perfectly well what it was. "Is it another gift from your anonymous admirer?"

Katsuya nodded absently. He was too busy laying the gifts into the wooden table they were all gathered around, agile fingers smoothing out the tissue paper before opening them. He took great care not to let anyone save Yuugi touch the bundle, which was now separated into seven different ones.

"Whoa," Yuugi breathed in awe as soon as they were all separated and opened.

For, lying on the wooden surface of the table, was seven necklaces. They all had the same string, a thin black one with a knot that connected everything together. But what made them so special were the images that decorated the normally plain string—a Red Eyes Black Dragon, a Baby Dragon, a Time Wizard, a Thousand Dragon, a Flame Swordsman, four of the Scape Goats, and last of all, an Alligator Sword. They each had a miniscule jewel for eyes that corresponded with the eye color of the monsters on the actual cards.

Anzu reached out to touch one of them, but snarled in annoyance as her hand as pushed away lightly by Katsuya. Said blonde didn't seem to notice and was too busy staring fondly at the necklaces.

"Spoiled brat," the female brunette muttered in a low voice, just enough for the others to hear, but not Katsuya. "Selfish brat."

Honda cast a disapproving look in her direction and the result was immediate – she straightened, pulled down her skirt, and adopted an innocent expression. Unsurprisingly, it didn't fool anyone and gave her the image of someone that had just swallowed something heinous.

"I've got to go," Katsuya murmured distantly, fingering the Red Eyes Black Dragon necklace that was looped around his neck. He had just put it on and was very proud of the gift he received. Although…his good mood was sullied by the fact that someone he probably didn't like was sending them and not Seto.

"O-okay," Honda replied hesitantly, sending a smile in Katsuya's direction. He seemed oblivious to the jealous look Anzu sent the blonde of his affections.

"Oh, and Mokuba?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you give this to Kaiba for me?"

Honda snarled audibly at the mention of Kaiba's name, although he himself spoke it every day. Mostly to mutter death threats to the brunette under his breath.

"Sure!" Mokuba chirped, taking the computer paper from Katsuya's extended hand. "What is it?"

The blonde smiled mistily. "You'll see."

It wasn't until Katsuya left that Mokuba opened the paper and grinned like mad at what was inside – an application for the secretary position at Kaiba Corporations.

_to_ _be continued_


	9. Chapter VIII

**Title: **The Twelve Days of Christmas (08)

**Author: **Kun II Kya

**Rating: **PG-13

**Summary**: Twelve days, twelve chances to prove his love.

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh is copyright 1996 Kazuki Takahashi and Konami. No infringement or disrespect is intended by discussion on these pages of characters created by the copyright holder.

--/--

"_On the eighth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me eight maids a-milking, seven swans a-swimming, six geese a-laying, five golden rings, four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree."_

--/--

Mokuba glared sourly at Seto as he wiped cold coffee off his face with one striped sleeve. His hair now hung in wet, damp clumps down his back and was heavier than usual, having been sprayed with day old coffee mere moments later. Regurgitated coffee, at that. He spat out a mouthful of the black concoction and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Gomen nasai," Seto offered weakly as he wiped off his oh-so-precious laptop with a napkin lying conveniently on the surface of his desk. "I was just surprised, that's all, Mokie."

"Yeah," Mokuba muttered, more to himself than to the other, who was watching him expectantly. "If you were more civil to the public, than maybe you wouldn't be so surprised when someone applies for a job alongside you."

"What was that you said?" Seto snapped sharply, glaring at his little brother. Mokuba knew full well that Seto wouldn't ever have the heart to get mad at his precious sibling, so, therefore, he didn't wither under the brunette's glare like so many grown men have.

"Nothing, Niisama."

"That's what I thought," Seto retorted, words laced with smugness and arrogance. "So, back to what we were talking about. Who's the person that applied for a job as my secretary?"

Mokuba smiled smugly. "Jounouchi Katsuya."

The ebony haired child groaned tiredly as he was, once again, sprayed with coffee.

--/--

Monday morning approached, sneaking stealthily upon its invisible legs until it got close enough to bite Jounouchi Katsuya, if it wished. Luckily for the blonde, it didn't want any of its anatomy coming in contact with his body parts. It did, however, wish to wake the unsuspecting adolescence up for another boring today at school.

Katsuya paused in his antics – nibbling daintily at a piece of buttered toast – to stare inquisitively at the door. He hurriedly removed the piece of toast from his mouth before stalking over to the door, grumbling complaints under his breath. Who the hell would go knocking on his door at six o'clock in the morning without telling him first? What made it more surprising was the fact that school didn't start until 9 o'clock!

His rude retort died on his lips as he saw who was at the door. Astonished would be a good word to describe his mood at that moment.

Mai Kujaku, in the flesh. Accompanied with Isis Ishtahl, Anzu Mazaki, and five other women that Katsuya didn't know. Now, normally, a visit from one of his more feminine friends wouldn't bother Katsuya so much. But the unusual thing was that they were all dressed as French Maids! Too bad it had absolutely no effect on the flabbergasted blonde, who very much swung the other way.

Mai bounced through the doorway as soon as she had the chance to, practically skipping into the warm comfort of Katsuya's small apartment. She cast a disapproving glance at the stuffy place and misplaced personal items before tugging nervously at the hem of her black and white outfit. They all sported the same outfit – the same black and white outfit, the shirt barely covering their skinny thighs, ruffles along the edge of the sleeves and collars, and, what's more, the most adorable hat, perched lopsidedly on their heads. Any man would've paid millions to be in Katsuya's position right now.

Well, almost any man. Mou hitori no Yuugi and Yami no Bakura were certainly an exception, since the two malicious yamis had taken screwing each other up as a hobby. The same thing applied to the other girls, although Isis' skirt was certainly longer than the others. Perhaps that had something to do with the fact that she was raised in a proper family and usually didn't flaunt her feminine posture around like Anzu and, certainly, Mai.

Mai's blonde tresses bounced up and down in time to her skimpy dress as she practically skipped over to Katsuya. One of her arms came around his shoulders as she smiled teasingly.

"Jounouchi," she said in a serious tone. "We are to assist you until Christmas, December 25. You can't get rid of us and besides, we won't get paid if you do manage to. Please don't ask who sent us, since we are not allowed to say and will certainly get fired if we do." She smiled saucily, placing both of her hands on her hips. "Now, I have strict orders to clear out your father."

Katsuya's eyes widened as two of the other girls – a brunette and an overly hyper girl with dirty blonde hair – whisked into his father's room. They soon emerged, a very confused Mr. Jounouchi between them, with some suitcases that had been readily packed for the trip. Even though the plane ticket was clutched firmly in the blonde's hand, Katsuya could see the faint words, 'Cancun.'

Mr. Jounouchi left with a small wave and a weak smile. He mouthed the words, 'Good luck,' to his son before allowing himself to be led out the door.

Mai seemed satisfied. A smug grin slithered over her face as she slammed the door after two of the other French maids.

"Good," she muttered under her breath, more to herself than to any of the others, although Katsuya could hear her perfectly fine. "I didn't like those bitches anyways."

Anzu clucked her tongue disapprovingly, although she kept her mouth shut as Isis sent her a warning glare. It seems like Isis' patience had been long worn thin by the brunette. God knows why Anzu decided to take up on Kaiba's offer, anyways.

"Mai-san," Isis reprimanded in a scolding tone, although it was noticeably softer than any of the other times she had scolded someone. "Can you get to the point?"

"Fine," Mai retorted, sticking her tongue out angrily at the raven haired female. It was a playful gesture, however, and didn't seem to be as hazardous to Isis' temper as many of Anzu's antics. "We stay here until Christmas; we'll do anything you ask, although you don't get to know who sent us yet. Oh, and if you dare cop a feel from Isis-san, then you'll have me to deal with."

A blushed highlighted Isis' dainty features as Mai strode casually over to her and grabbed her hand. Mai didn't seem at all affected by Katsuya's gawking. With a saucy wink, the female blonde led her koibito out the door.

"Lovebirds," Anzu muttered in a mock forlorn voice, shaking her head.

--/--

"Can I get anything for you, Jounouchi-san?" One of the ghastly garbed females asked, this one a redhead with large emerald orbs. They were currently wide and only helped her look more innocent as she clasped her hands in front of her chest.

This girl, Shizuri, was merely the sixth maid that his anonymous lover had sent to him. There were only two left and they were currently in one of the guest rooms, gossiping avidly with Anzu. They seemed to be rather good buddies with the female brunette and, therefore, Katsuya didn't bother learning their names. He figured that someone who thought Anzu was decent company was a little touched in the head and wasn't worth worrying over. Shizuri was the only one of the maids that paid him any attention—Isis and Mai were doing unspeakable activities in his father's (now empty) room. Katsuya shuddered to think what his father would do when he found out that two girls had engaged in…intercourse in the bed he normally slept in.

"No thank you, Shizuri-chan," Katsuya replied breezily without looking up from the anime marathon that was on his TV. He wasn't exactly sure what he was watching, he just knew that the art was kick ass and there was a lot of action.

Shizuri's lips pursed into a thin line and she nodded. Her innocent demeanor had long since disappeared and she was just plain annoyed. She didn't feel right accepting pay from Kaiba-sama when she wasn't allowed to do anything for his beau.

"Ja then, Jounouchi-san."

--/--

Honda's brown eyes glared at the door as if it was the source of all his troubles and, therefore, deserved to be punished. His lips twisted into a scowl as he once again punched the doorbell. He could hear the resounding ding through the door.

"K'so!" He cursed as his efforts once again came unanswered. He glared at the brass numbers, the 7 handing lopsidedly by one nail. "Jounouchi, where are you!"

Honda was surprised to find the door opened by a strange female with inky obsidian eyes and garbed in an oversized T-shirt that hung all the way down to her knees. Her facial expression showed distaste and annoyance, mostly due to the fingernail polish that was dripping off her nails and accumulating in a pile on Katsuya's cream colored carpet.

"What the hell do you want?" She snapped irritably, blowing at her fingernails.

"Who is it, Kitzaku?" Anzu's voice hollered out from the direction of the only guest room of the Jounouchi's residence.

"Anzu?" Honda replied in shock, backing a bit from the entrance to Katsuya's house. He'd rather not come in contact with Anzu while trying to lure the man of his dreams into his bait. She'd ruin everything.

"Honda-kun!" Came Anzu's screechy voice, followed by an ecstatic squeal from one of her newly acquired friends. Heh, they wouldn't last long if they heard one of her famous friendship speeches.

Honda winced. He stayed impossibly still as Anzu skidded out of the room in her socks and (horror!) another extra long t-shirt. They had long changed out from their French maid outfits and were now simply relaxing, now that it had become glaringly obvious that Katsuya didn't plan on ordering them around.

"What are you doing here?" Honda queried, a bit sourly. Why did she insist on thwarting his attempts to make Jounouchi his?

Anzu's eyelashes bounced up and down as her peered at him with her soulful cerulean eyes. She really did stink at seducing someone.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" She whispered huskily, fingering the hem of her shirt in a fit of nervousness.

Honda dearly hoped that she was planning on moving the shirt anytime soon.

"Never mind," Honda snapped irritably, waving a hand in the air. "I'll be leaving now."

As she watched Honda's retreating back, Anzu tapped a manicured finger thoughtfully against her chin. "Busted, Honda-kun," she whispered, albeit a big angrily. "Busted big time."

--/--

"Aha!" Mai screeched in excitement, head shooting upright from its previous position, golden colored tresses coiled atop Isis' bust. "I knew I forgot something!"

Isis seemed a bit startled by the sudden movement, but didn't say anything, merely waiting for Mai to continue speaking. The blonde knew this annoyed her raven haired koi to no ends, since Isis was very much used to knowing everything ahead of time and disliked waiting.

"Silly," Mai scolded, tapping Isis playfully on the nose. Seeing Isis' expectant glare, she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine, be that way. But I still need to give Katsuya the reply to his application."

Isis groaned softly and slapped a hand to her forehead in exasperation. "Mai-koi," she murmured in a tone of someone talking to a two year old. "How are you doing to make up that excuse? We were supposed to bring it in with the mail."

Mai shrugged carelessly. "I don't care. I can say that Kaiba sent it to me personally, since I'm technically one of Katsuya's employees." For good measure, she shot Isis the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," Isis moaned, instinctively tilting her head so she wouldn't have to face them. "But give it to Jounouchi after he gets home from school."

--/--

"Katsuya?" Isis queried, looking up from her crossword puzzle. She had just heard the sound of the door being opened and, chances were, it was the owner of the house himself.

"Isis-san?"

Isis' eyes widened at the dull tone – it sounded like he was about to cry. The raven haired female rushed over to Katsuya. What she saw didn't help her. His eyes were rimmed red and there was a large bruise around his wrist, almost as if someone had clutched it too hard.

"What happened!"

Katsuya merely pressed a finger to his lips and motioned for her to take a seat, which she did. Her large emerald orbs were trained on his weary face.

"What happened?" Isis repeated again, voice rising to a steadily higher pitch. It didn't help any that Katsuya was wincing at the tone of her voice.

"My fault," he answered weakly. "I got Kaiba riled up again."

Isis' eyes narrowed at the mention of Kaiba's name. It wasn't that she didn't trust him; oh no, she just didn't like the way he was prolonging Katsuya's torture. But then again, she couldn't really blame the billionaire—it had taken her much longer than him to even admit the feelings she had for her beloved koibito, Mai Kujaku. Isis gestured for the blonde to continue talking.

"Kaiba was just being a prick, as usual. Actually, it was my fault, since I was the one that started it. I guess I just wanted a reaction out of him, something to show that he actually acknowledges my presence."

Isis' smiled comfortingly and patted Katsuya on the head. Katsuya was about to start on his troubles again, but she stopped him by pressing a finger to his lips. He needn't torture himself about this anymore; Kaiba was bound to reveal his identity sooner or later.

"Don't worry, Katsuya," she muttered soothingly in response to the blonde's questioning look. "You don't need to worry about that bastard, Kaiba. He's not worth your time and besides, you already have someone that loves you very much. Can't you tell by all the gifts he sends you?"

It made her feel bad to lie to Katsuya and degrade Seto's image in his eyes, but it was part of her job. She was supposed to "prolong the suspense," according to her esteemed employer. Besides, Kaiba was planning something big for his beau, she knew it.

Isis sent him a saucy wink before strolling off, leaving a very baffled Katsuya, wondering what exactly she knew that he didn't. A gasp floated, unheeded, past his lips as he saw what she had left in her seat, plain for all to see.

It was from Kaiba Corporations and it was addressed to no other than Jounouchi Katsuya.

--/--

_Dear Sir or Madam:_

_Thank you for submitting an application to Kaiba Corporations, concerning our vacant position for a secretary. Kaiba-sama, however, has looked over your resume and respectfully refuses your application. Thank you for your interest._

_Regards,_

_Kaiba Corp._

--/--

Katsuya growled as he crumpled the paper into a ball, tossing it angrily at the trash can. It struck the rim with a barely audible thump and bounded to the floor.

Bastard Kaiba, rejecting Katsuya's application for that position. Sure, he wasn't very talented in that subject and had some issues with the head of the corporation, but that didn't mean that he, one of the only people who applied, would be unfit for the job. They could always teach him the stuff he needed to know!

Sighing in exasperation, he slumped down in his chair and covered his eyes.

It was going to be a long afternoon.

_to be continued_


	10. Chapter IX

**Title: **The Twelve Days of Christmas (09)

**Author: **Kun II Kya

**Rating: **PG-13

**Summary**: Twelve days, twelve chances to prove his love.

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh is copyright 1996 Kazuki Takahashi and Konami. No infringement or disrespect is intended by discussion on these pages of characters created by the copyright holder.

--/--

"_On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me nine ladies dancing, eight maids a-milking, seven swans a-swimming, six geese a-laying, five golden rings, four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree."_

--/--

Katsuya slumped against the smooth surface of his large mahogany door, hearing it shut with a satisfying clink. The girls, including Anzu, had agreed to go out to the movies, much to the relief of Katsuya. It had been a very tiring week for him, indeed. Monday had come and past with small happenings, the largest one being that Kaiba had refused his application for a secretary.

Damn Kaiba and that stick stuck up his ass.

Katsuya wasn't particularly sure exactly why he had applied for a job in the first place. He wasn't exactly known for suave talking around Seto and being around the brunette for several hours on end wasn't going to help. Still, he couldn't help but feel the tiniest bit of hurt…

Tuesday afternoon with homework due tomorrow and he was feeling sorry for himself – that certainly wasn't in his schedule.

Katsuya sighed. "I'm bored. And very, very heartbroken," he muttered dryly, words laced with thick sarcasm. "What to do now?"

Oh, he knew what he wanted very well. Katsuya wanted to see some more of those beautiful gifts, even though, chances were; they weren't from Seto. It made his sensitive heart strings twinge to think that someone might actually love him.

Monday afternoon. There was roughly five days, counting today, until Christmas day. Christmas Eve really didn't matter that much to him, since his family never celebrated it. What reason was there to celebrate? His father couldn't cook to save his life and Katsuya based his life mainly on pocky and instant ramen while his mother wasn't exactly on speaking terms with his father. No Ms. Kawai meant no Shizuka.

Katsuya sighed forlornly as he trudged, shoulders drooping, towards his room and plopped down on his bed. It was, of course, already made, courtesy of Isis. She was the only one that took her "job" half seriously. His amber eyes, no longer shining with mirth, slowly disappeared from view as his eyelids drooped down.

--/--

Tuesday morning came in an almost traditional way as Katsuya bolted up in bed, cursing violently. His eyes – which were no more than narrowed slits – glared at the alarm clock. It was still roughly one hour and a half before school. The reason he was woken up so rudely from his nap wasn't surprising – Seto Kaiba.

It was another dream about the multi billionaire, which were steadily increasing and no longer unwanted by the blonde. Of course, it was tilting in his favor and they no longer consisted of Seto torturing him mercilessly with verbal insults.

It was a different kind of torture. Feathery touches slid smoothly down his sides in the midst of his dreams, both tickling and arousing delighting sensations in Katsuya. Soft whispers of promise, admiration, and love filled his ear and, no matter how many times he tried to remind himself it was a dream, made him beam in felicity. The most startlingly beautiful cerulean eyes stared down at him, an unreadable expression mixing with the unmistakable lust that was swirling in their depths.

Katsuya always felt like a novice when his dream self returned the brunette's touches with hesitant ones of his own, clumsily mapping the expanse of Seto's skin. They weren't as graceful as Seto's and certainly less experienced, although there was a noticeable improvement in them. Katsuya was far from satisfied and, although his erection was always satiated with dream Seto, his mind was bent on finally using those on the real Seto someday.

Katsuya sighed – which was starting to become a common trait of his – and limped slowly to the bathroom, damp sheets clutched in hand. He would have to wash them later and he sure as hell wasn't going to let one of the "maids" clean them for him. How embarrassing would that be?

Random thoughts made their way through his mind as he went through his daily morning activities – washing his face, brushing his teeth, making sure his hair was well groomed. It wasn't Katsuya's fault that his hair refused to be smoothed into any kind of style. It just…grew like that. At least it was better than Yuugi's trademark hairdo. Unusual would be an understatement.

The blonde was surprised to find him humming – albeit subconsciously – the song that had started all of this present business. His smooth voice rang through the small bathroom; echoing off the ceramic tiles and bouncing pleasantly back into his ears.

"_On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, a partridge in a pear tree. On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree. On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, three French hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree. On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree…"_

Katsuya trailed off uncertainly, eyes widening to an impossible size. Of course, he had noticed a distinct pattern in the presents he had received, but he had never realized that the pattern was based on this song. Now that he thought about it, it was glaringly obvious. The first day, he only received one present. The second day, he received two…how stupid could he get?

So the presents will end on Christmas, he realized with a wide grin. His Kaiba troubles seemed to have been momentarily forgotten in the midst of his discovery. Finally, he would get to meet the person who went through all this trouble…

Katsuya completed brushing his teeth with a grin etched on his face. It wouldn't be easy to get it off. He was even in a good enough mood to tackle his hair! And that shouldn't be taken lightly, since he had given up on ever making his hair obedient long ago.

"Urgh," Katsuya groaned, untangling yet another comb from his hair. They didn't seem to have any effect on his blonde tresses and only succeeded in making his mop of golden strands even messier.

His eyes snapped open as they landed on the clock, hanging innocently on the wall.

"Kami-sama!" He growled, bolting upright. How long had he _taken_ on his hair! Dear Ra, it was time for school already.

--/--

A feeling of panic grew in Seto's stomach as he looked around, cerulean orbs searching for the subject of many of his thoughts. He had good reason to be panicked, too. No matter how tardy Katsuya was to class, the blonde was sure not the miss roll call.

It was a weird trait of him. He didn't particularly care for the numerous tardies he received for being late to class, but he did care whether or not he would be counted absent when sensei called roll. Seto had tried, many times, to figure out Katsuya's reason behind this, but found that he never could find a reason. Hell, he had given up long ago.

This was bad. Sensei was calling roll and Katsuya still wasn't present.

"Bakura, Ryou?"

"Present."

Seto's thoughts wandered as he started boredly out the window. His name wasn't going to be called until after Katsuya's and, even if it was, he wasn't obligated to answer. All of the teachers were intimidated by the lone figure that supported Kaiba Corporation.

"Honda, Hiroto?"

"Here."

"Jounouchi, Katsuya?"

No answer. Everyone swiveled their heads around and looked at Katsuya's desk, as if they hadn't noticed him absent before. Only Seto remained staring impassively out the window, his chin propped on his hand.

"Kaiba, Seto?"

Sensei shot him a shakily smile as the woman's wrinkled hand marked that he was indeed present. Seto never bothered to answer; it was just a waste of his time.

"Mazaki, Anzu?"

"Here."

"Motou, Yuugi?"

"Present, Sensei."

Sensei soon finished the role, clucking her tongue disapprovingly at Katsuya's absence. She seemed to have something against him and delighted in giving him tardies.

"Jounouchi Katsuya," she murmured under his breath, trailing a wrinkly finger down the list, looking for Katsuya's name. It was the first time she got to mark him absent. "What a shame. Jounouchi Katsuya…"

"Here," a slightly breathless voice puffed out, the owner leaning against the doorframe.

It was none other than Katsuya, breathing heavily from the run he had just taken. His uniform was slapped on crookedly; white shirt adorned with creases and pants sagging down his hips. Of course, his honey brown eyes were the same as ever, twinkling with mirth at a private joke.

Sensei's eyes narrowed. "Katsuya," she purred dangerously, tapping a finger in false pondering against her chin. A feral grin curled upon her lips. "It's such a pleasure to see you. Would you mind telling us what caused you to be tardy to class, Mr. Jounouchi?"

Katsuya flushed as he remembered the cause of all this – yet another wet dream about Seto. That certainly wasn't a good subject to share with the class, no matter how much personal enjoyment he drew from it. They wouldn't be pleased if he started on a rant on how Kaiba's hands felt, caressing his sides, in the midst of the night. Seto would be simply disgusted and torture him mercilessly about that.

"No," he drawled, bolder than what he currently felt. "No, I wouldn't. It's my private business, why should I tell you?"

Sensei's eyes were now no more than sharp slits. "Then, pray tell, Mr. Jounouchi; would you like to discuss your personal business with Takakazu-sama? I'm sure he would be pleased to have a nice chat with you."

Katsuya opened his mouth, a rude retort at the tip of his tongue. It, however, snapped shut as a new voice spoke up in his defense. It was the absolutely last voice he'd think would defend him, let alone do it willingly.

"Kami-sama," Seto snarled, words soaked with nearly visible annoyance and warning. "Woman, will you drop it? This isn't the first time he'd been tardy, what do you have against him, anyways? Can we get back to the lesson?"

Sensei's bad temper disappeared immediately, almost as if she had never started anything with Katsuya. When she smiled falsely at Seto, her mouth seemed to be too big for her face.

"Of course, Kaiba-kun. We'll continue at once."

Sparing a grateful glance at Seto, who had just saved his ass from a serious lecture on punctuality, Katsuya slid into his seat. He was so glad and blissfully happy at Seto for defending him that he didn't notice something he should've noticed.

The lack of usual presents.

--/--

"Calm down, Niisama," Mokuba encouraged soothingly, patting Seto on the back. Seto didn't seem to be calming down anytime soon, due to the narrowed eyes and the fact that he was clutching the arm of the chair so hard that it was in danger of ripping off.

"Who could've stolen it?" Seto growled out through clenched teeth, orbs flashing with annoyance. "They weren't on the desk with I came back from the restroom!"

"I don't know," Mokuba muttered worriedly. "But I'm sure you'll find it soon. Nobody can outsmart my Niisama."

Seto exhaled, a ghost of a smile flickering on his face. Mokuba's presence always calmed him down and helped him come to his senses.

"Arigatou, Mokie," Seto replied, ruffling Mokuba's hair with his usual vigor. "You're a great help."

Mokuba brightened at the compliment. "You can just send the presents to Jounouchi's house now. If you don't put it on his desk at school, there's less a chance that one of the students might steal it out of jealousy. You can just put it on his doorstep before he comes out to go to school. That way, he'll be sure to receive your present."

Seto arched an eyebrow at the awe inspiring speech, but nodded nonetheless. Mokuba was just trying to help him and, plus, it was certainly a good idea. The brunette ruffled his younger brother's hair once again before standing up and stalking arrogantly out the living room.

After all, Gozaburo made sure that he didn't indulge in self pity too much.

--/--

Katsuya puffed a sigh through his lips, glaring at Mai out of the corner of his eye. She was off to the side, grinning crookedly at him. Who knew Mai had the ability to grin _crookedly_!

"Go away," he groaned tiredly, swatting at thin air for no particular reason. "Leave me alone."

Mai didn't budge, although her smile grew increasingly wider. Katsuya had no idea what Mai was grinning at, although he did know that it creeped him out.

"What?" He snapped irritably, throwing his hands into the air in a sign of mock surrender. "Isn't it time for you to go screw Isis or something? Why are you staring at me like that!"

Mai adopted an expression of indifference, although there was a gleam of annoyance in her eyes. She didn't say anything, however, as she leisurely rose from her seat and sauntered to the doorway. Katsuya was relieved to see her close the door after her and slumped down tiredly in his seat. His joy was short lived, however, as her melodic voice floated through the door.

"Admit it, Jounouchi. You're only in this foul mood because your anonymous admirer hasn't sent you anything today. You have a fond spot for him."

Katsuya snapped to alert, glaring daggers at the door. He wasn't in the mood to mess with her bullshit. But he couldn't help but sigh forlornly as he realized what she spoke…was indeed the truth.

--/--

Katsuya moaned blearily and rubbed at his eyes with one hand, finally waking up from his short nap. The doorbell rang again, echoing through the vast house.

"Who the hell is it?" The blonde muttered in irritation, rubbing his eyes yet again. Who would visit him at this time in the afternoon? Actually, all Katsuya usually did around this time was sleep and watch television.

With a sigh, Katsuya flung open the door and blinked at the unexpected stream of sunlight. How odd, it was still around 5. Perhaps his nap hadn't been as long as he thought. Katsuya's mind was diverted from the sunlight, however, as his gaze drifted to the person that had rang the doorbell. His mouth opened in a silent scream, although Honda took it as a gasp of surprise and took the time to lead Katsuya back inside the house.

This would take a lot of explanation.

--/--

"Let me get this straight," Katsuya muttered after at least a quarter of an hour staring blankly at the wall. That intense gaze was giving Honda the creeps; perhaps Katsuya had seen through his feeble plan already? "You were the one that bought me all those gifts. Not—" He trailed off, biting his bottom lip.

Honda's eyes narrowed. "Not who?"

"Nobody!" Katsuya chirped in false cheerfulness, plastering a grin onto his visage.

Honda didn't believe him, but nodded anyways.

Katsuya was back to biting his bottom lip. He shot a misty smile at Honda. …how could he have been so stupid, fooling himself that it was Seto sending all those gifts?

"That's so sweet of you," the blonde whisper, tears etched in his words. He hoped Honda would think those to be tears of surprise and not the bitter rejection that had just hit his heart, although he knew from the beginning that it was very unlikely Seto was sending all those gifts. "I appreciate it. But…"

Honda adopted a forlorn expression, pain showing clearly on his features. He mimicked Katsuya, biting his lower lip.

Katsuya's heart wrenched with disgust at himself. Why should he hurt Hiroto, his best friend, when the person he truly wanted was certainly out of his league?

"…think of all the money you spent on these gifts!" Katsuya finished lamely, shooting nervous glances about. "I love them."

And it was the truth; he really did love the sentimental value behind all these gifts. They had made him feel truly special, no matter who was sending them to him. Perhaps Honda wasn't so bad at all.

Honda watched with a satisfied gleam in his eyes as Katsuya smiled once again. Then, boldly expressing his feelings, the brunette reached out with a hand and tilted Katsuya's chin upwards.

Katsuya's eyes fluttered closed as the first tender kiss landed in his lips.

The nine falsely claimed paintings Honda brought with him laid forgotten on the coffee table, the watercolor Red Eyes Black Dragon's ruby eyes leaking with an unidentifiable emotion.

_to be continued_


	11. Chapter X

**Title: **The Twelve Days of Christmas (10)

**Author: **Kun II Kya

**Rating: **PG-13

**Summary**: Twelve days, twelve chances to prove his love.

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh is copyright 1996 Kazuki Takahashi and Konami. No infringement or disrespect is intended by discussion on these pages of characters created by the copyright holder.

--/--

"_On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me ten lords a-leaping, nine ladies dancing, eight maids a-milking, seven swans a-swimming, six-geese a-laying, five golden rings, four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree."_

--/--

"Isn't that a hoot?" Anzu offered weakly as she half heartedly tried to shield her eyes from the image of Honda pulling Katsuya into a deep kiss. Katsuya didn't make any attempt to stop the show of affection, but he didn't exactly participate in it that much.

"Jounouchi-kun," Yuugi protested, amethyst eyes shining with concern. "Don't you like…y'know?"

Yuugi had been the only one whom Katsuya had confided in about his crush on Seto and true to his word, Yuugi hadn't told anybody. Of course, it was rather unnecessary for Katsuya to share that secret with the pharaoh's vessel, since he had gotten the inside scoop from Mokuba. And that meant he knew exactly who was behind this whole gift exchanging operation.

"Like who?" Honda queried suspiciously, letting Katsuya fall out from his embrace. Oh, he knew exactly who Yuugi was talking about – he just wanted to see Katsuya squirm while trying to deny it.

Katsuya, like expected, squirmed uneasily. "Nobody, Hiroto-koi," the blonde offered meekly. It was rapidly becoming clear who the submissive one in that particular relationship was.

"Oh," Honda offered lamely. He was expecting Katsuya to put up more of a fight. After all, you shouldn't be ashamed of admitting your love for someone. He, Honda himself, had done it and won.

All's fair in love and war.

"Where is Kaiba, anyways?" The brunette asked breezily, much to the angst of Katsuya. Said blonde started chewing on the inside of his mouth, wondering if he had accidentally spilled some confidential information out by his denial.

"Kaiba-kun's at home." Yuugi answered quickly, casting an uneasy look in no particular direction. "Mokuba-koi says he's sick today."

Katsuya blinked confusedly as Honda led him in for another kiss with an oddly satisfied expression on his face.

--/--

"He's WHAT?" Mokuba nearly hollered into the phone, a worried expression etched on his face. He glanced over at Seto, sleeping in his bed, exhausted after painting so many portraits.

An exasperated sigh met his question, but Yuugi offered no other answer.

"Oh well," Mokuba sighed, deflating and slumping back into his chair. "I better not wake Seto up. He's dead tired after staying up so late—that's why I had to keep him from going to school. Made him send the presents to Jounouchi's house instead."

"I feel so sorry for Seto-kun," came Yuugi's voice, words soaked with what he was feeling. "Maybe we shouldn't tell him about Honda and Jounouchi. It'll save him from a lot of pain."

"I guess…" Mokuba agreed reluctantly, twirling a lock of raven hair around his finger. "…that does make sense. Okay. I have to go now, Yuugi. Aishiteru."

"I love you, too."

--/--

"Mokie?" Mokuba nearly jumped at the sleepy pronunciation of his name. Seto was waking up from his much needed rest and was currently rubbing his eyes. "What time is it?"

"5 o'clock, Niisama."

Seto's eyes snapped open as he bolted upright. "In the afternoon?"

An affirmative nod was his answer.

"Mokuba! You know I don't want to miss school!"

"Easy there," Mokuba said dryly, placing a hand on his older brother's chest. "Is one day so bad? Besides, you need your rest. All the gift giving is damaging your health."

Seto glared, but the concerned expression on the Kaiba youth's face was what convinced him. "Fine. But that doesn't mean I'm happy about it."

Mokuba grinned impishly. "Of course it doesn't. But that's victory enough for me."

Seto rolled his eyes heavenwards, but reluctantly let himself be pushed back onto the bed. Of course, it didn't help that he was still exhausted and quite sleepy.

Before Mokuba fully left the room, the brunette swore he heard the other boy mutter something about never before knowing that the spirit of Christmas could damage one's health.

--/--

Katsuya's insides lurched with a feeling of guilt and betrayal as he remembered the forlorn expression Yuugi had adopted. Of course, he knew for sure Yuugi wasn't the person whom was sending him all the gifts, but he had a feeling Yuugi knew who was. And it sure as hell wasn't Honda.

"Isis?" Katsuya queried, the question directed at the blurry figure that had just emerged from Mai's temporary room. She was garbed in an ankle length nightgown, even though it was in the midst of the afternoon. He didn't want to imagine what they had been doing all day.

"Yeah?"

"You give good advice, right? I'm in desperate need of some advice now."

Isis seemed to float over by his side, a thoughtful expression on her face. Now _this _was her specialty. Of course, it was a mite harder without the help of the Sennen Tauk, but she could make do for now.

"What's your problem, Katsuya?"

Katsuya prepared to launch into an explanation of what he been bothering him for the last day or so. "Do you know who's been sending me all those presents?"

Isis nodded.

"Well, I love them and I think you must know the face of the person that employed you. Anyways, I'm having trouble thinking of possibilities for the sender and a solution just came up."

The raven haired female arched an eyebrow, but otherwise did nothing.

"Honda came here yesterday," Katsuya started lamely, stumbling over the words. Isis' inquisitive gaze was piercing through him and was making him nervous. "He told me…that he's the one sending all the gifts. And I was pretty grateful…I'm sure if I stay with him long enough, I'll eventually like him as much as…a different person…but now, I'm not sure if he's lying or telling the truth…Isis…what can I do?"

Isis puffed a sigh through her lips, staring up at the ceiling. Horrifyingly enough, she understood what Katsuya was saying and who he was referring to. But it was not her place to interfere.

"Well," she said, drawing out the word. "You've got to trust your instincts. If you don't like Honda as much as this mysterious other person, then you shouldn't play with Honda's feelings like so. That's not nice. And whether or not he's telling the truth, I doubt you'll find that out by someone telling you anytime soon. You've got to pierce together the clues and determine whether or not you should stay with Honda."

Katsuya rolled his eyes; that didn't help one bit. Easier said than done, that was the type of advice Isis was giving.

"Thanks," he said dejectedly, slumping in his chair. "Thanks a lot."

Isis smiled crookedly; she knew what effect her advice had on him. "You're welcome."

--/--

Honda chuckled sinisterly as he saw the weaved basket on Katsuya's front porch, untouched and unopened.

"Again?" His lips twisted into what could be categorized as a smirk. "Kaiba, you're such a fool, leaving your gifts out unattended. You should know better than that, it could be stolen at any time." He rubbed his hands together as the smirk widened. "Your loss; my gain."

Whistling cheerfully, he bent down to pick up the basket by the handle. His eyes had a triumphant gleam in them and he undoubtedly was enjoying himself. Very much so. Still whistling a random tune he had selected, he pressed the doorbell to Katsuya's apartment.

The door opened quickly. Katsuya himself was standing in the doorway, an expectant expression on his face. It wavered a little when he saw Honda, but grew just as strong again at Honda's inquisitive arch of his eyebrow.

"What a pleasant surprise!" The blonde chirped cheerfully, and then squinted, "Honda? Why are you whistling 'It Wasn't Me?'?"

Honda adopted an innocent expression and didn't offer an answer, merely jutting the basket in front of him. Katsuya's face mirrored the glee he was feeling, even though the present wasn't from whom he wanted it to.

"Oh!" He cried in surprise, hugging the misshapen parcel to his chest. "Thank you so much! Would you like to come in?"

Honda nodded and was soon ushered in by a very much hyper blonde. Said blonde dumped him in a random arm chair and started to open his tenth present. Heh; Katsuya's mood swings were often and strange.

"Whoa," Katsuya breathed, a little taken aback. He had finally managed to get the wrapping paper off the package and was now viewing the contents with surprise. He started to name the bottles, fingering each one in the process. "Chamber oil lamps. Sensual lotion. Aromatherapy candles. Erotic Edge. Message oil. Shower gel. Bath bar. Romantic Verses. Bath oils. Men's cologne."

Honda beamed proudly, as if those gifts really mattered and he was the one that spent money on them. Perhaps Kaiba was good for something after all, that uptight prude. He certainly helped Honda achieve his ultimate goal; the cooperation of Jounouchi Katsuya. He had been trying to get together with the blonde for ages.

"You like them?" The brunette asked innocently, smiling a smile that was intended only for Katsuya. "I didn't know what to get you, so I thought those might be best."

To tell the truth, Honda didn't even know what those items for. He just knew that they had been laid on the porch for Katsuya and, chances are, he would get lots of points with the blonde if he claimed those were his.

"I love them!" Exclaimed Katsuya, bouncing up and down in his spot. That, unbeknownst to him, had an interesting flow on effect with the rest of his body.

"I knew it," Honda crooned triumphantly, mentally clapping himself on the back. This was too easy. "How about I use them on you?"

That made Katsuya's smile falter and the blonde stop jumping.

"Actually," Katsuya lied lamely, weakly clutching at his stomach. "I don't feel so good. It must be all the jumping up and down…and I just ate. So how's about you take your leave and come back sometime tomorrow, when you're not in danger of being vomited on?"

Honda nodded and reluctantly let himself be led out of Katsuya's house. He knew exactly what was bothering the blonde, but didn't pressure him due to the fact that he was likely to get nothing if he did.

"Have a nice day!" Katsuya yelled at Honda's retreating back. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

--/--

"Oh yes," Mai muttered dryly, rolling her eyes at Katsuya. She was leaning against the doorframe behind him and, obviously, had heard the whole conversation with Honda. And the flimsy excuse. "How suave. I'm sure he believes you wholeheartedly."

"Shut up. You're not boosting my self-esteem any, Mai."

Mai grinned sheepishly. "It's not my role to boost your self-esteem, kiddo." She ruffled Katsuya's hair playfully. "But if I were you, I'd stay away from monkey-boy. You shouldn't be with him."

Katsuya started to ask what exactly what she meant by that, but it was too late. Mai had sauntered off, cocky as ever.

"K'so. I'll have to deflate her ego one day. It's suffocating."

_to be continued_


	12. Chapter XI

**Title: **The Twelve Days of Christmas (11)

**Author: **Kun II Kya

**Rating: **PG-13

**Summary**: Twelve days, twelve chances to prove his love.

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh is copyright 1996 Kazuki Takahashi and Konami. No infringement or disrespect is intended by discussion on these pages of characters created by the copyright holder.

--/--

"_On the eleventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me a eleven pipers piping, ten lords a-leaping, nine ladies dancing, eight maids a-milking, seven swans a-swimming, six geese a-laying, five golden rings, four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree."_

--/--

"Wake up, Katsuya!" Isis hollered through the blonde's bedroom door, rapping her knuckles impatiently on the smooth surface.

An aggravated grunt was her answer.

The raven haired female, however, wasn't satisfied and slapped the doorknob, as if the object was the one testing her patience so.

"Katsuya! You're going to be late for school. We both know you wouldn't like that, would you?"

This time – at least Katsuya was original – a sleepy snort was her answer. Isis was indeed about to knock on the door again and scold some more, but Katsuya's voice stopped her; "What makes you so sure I don't want to miss school?"

There was a noticeable smugness in her voice as she replied crisply, "Because Seto's going to be there."

Isis grinned impishly at the door as a surprised yelp and a muffled thump answered her calm reply. The door immediately swung open, squeaky hinges alerting anyone within a three foot radius of Katsuya's awareness, and Katsuya emerged. He was the epitome of a lazy bum; his blonde hair was messily piled atop his head, frizzy strands emerging here and there. His amber eyes dull and his eyelids were drooping dangerously down. He was swaying on his feet. Hell, he looked more drunk than sleepy.

Isis' eyes narrowed. "You drank last night, didn't you?"

Katsuya pretended to look innocent, but failed miserably as his hangover made it painfully clear. His head throbbed even as he rubbed at his temples.

"Your fault," he moaned miserably, lips carefully forming each syllable. Hey; it wasn't that easy to speak when your head felt like it was about to explode. "You gave me crappy advice. I went somewhere to drown out my sorrows."

Isis crossed her arms across her chest and glared at Katsuya. "You asked me for advice; I turned you in the correct direction. It's your choice if you wish to not really listen to my meaning and go get yourself drunk. You're just lucky you didn't bring anyone home with you."

Katsuya pretended to look innocent. Isis' eyes widened almost painfully as Honda stumbled out from Katsuya's room, a sort of triumphant gleam in his eyes. He shot Isis a rueful grin as he made his way to the front door, swaying with each step. Whether or not that was faked, Isis didn't know, but it did make her think of what could've gone on in that particular room. Her head snapped back in Katsuya's direction, raven hair slapping against her neck with a painful whiplash.

"Please tell me you didn't do anything. _Please_ tell me –"

Katsuya managed a misty smile. "No, we didn't do anything major. Just some making out and we didn't go any farther. He was sort of tired after he carried me all the way home, so I let him stay the night. I'm not ready for that sort of physical contact yet. At least, not when I'm still hung up on…" he trailed off, staring dreamily at a spot just above her shoulder.

Isis sighed in relief and patted the blonde on the shoulder awkwardly.

"Just don't do something you'll regret later on. There are some mistakes you can't redeem."

Katsuya nodded. "Fine." A childish grin slithered onto his face. "Can I stay home from school?"

If everyone wasn't awake by now, they would be by the resounding thump and the indignant 'ow' from Katsuya. Isis took care not to leave any bruises.

--/--

"Katsuya, I need to talk to you."

Katsuya looked up in surprise from his notebook paper – which was covered with random doodles – and nodded at Honda. Said brunette grasped Katsuya firmly by the elbow and led him to a secluded corner, away from the students' prying eyes.

"About us," Honda started hesitantly, waving a hand through the air. He was biting his lip and although he practiced this many times before, he still couldn't push out that cold feeling at the pit of his stomach.

"I told you!" Katsuya sighed in exasperation. "I'm not ready for that kind of physical contact. When I am, I'll tell you. But not now."

Honda had expected it. He shook his head vehemently.

"No. I don't want to talk about that. I want to talk about the issue of us dating and keeping it secret." He tilted his head to one side and smiled coyly. "How about we announce our getting together during Christmas?"

Katsuya's eyes widened. "Tomorrow? You want to tell everyone about us tomorrow?"

Honda pretended to bite his bottom lip, looking up at Katsuya through thick lashes. They hid the self satisfied gleam in his eyes and made him look more innocent, though only Kami knows who would believe that weak façade.

Katsuya sighed once again. "Fine – anything to please you, Hon—Hiroto." He corrected himself just in time; he still wasn't used to calling his best friend 'Hiroto.' He had always thought of the brunette as Honda in his mind and forever would.

Honda's smile lighted up the room, although nobody wanted to look at the lovesick fool. "Arigatou, Katsuya. I'm sure you won't regret it. You'll have such a wonderful day tomorrow."

Katsuya sighed – third time in a row – and smiled weakly as Honda dragged him back to his desk, clinging to the blonde's arm. Katsuya snuck a look at Seto, careful to conceal his interest in the brunette.

Seto was too busy looking out the window.

--/--

"I'm sure he's just a friend to Katsuya," Seto murmured to himself as he tapped absentmindedly at his laptop. "But why didn't Katsuya shake the baka off? Why'd he let Honda cling to his arm like that? It doesn't look like something a friend would do…"

A dampening thought struck him.

"But then, how would I know? I've never had any friends before."

Seto bit violently into a crisp red apple, never pausing in his typing. He had long mastered the art of typing with one hand and, although it made his hand move longer than necessary, he could type fairly fast.

"Kaiba?"

Seto looked up boredly but soon looked back down again. His demeanor and stance reeked of confidence and calmness, but inside his blood was churning angrily. It was none other than Honda.

"Answer me, Kaiba," Honda demanded, words soaked with an emotion Seto couldn't quite place. "I've come to ask you a question."

Seto didn't answer, but he did lean back against the tree he was feasting under and glare at Honda. That, in Seto's normally stoic language, meant that the offender had permission to speak.

"How does it feel like," Honda asked, choosing his words carefully while a smirk curled upon his lips. "To gaze at the person you love and find out that they're with another?"

Seto pretended not to understand, but his glare intensified drastically. That was answer enough for Honda and, despite the feeling telling him not to, his smirk grew wider. Now, it looked too big for his face.

"How does it feel to know that the one you love and know that they will never return your feelings? To know that you've unwittingly sent them into the arms of another and you're too prideful to admit your mistake? Too arrogant and proud to go over there, pull them into your arms, and admit that you're the one that loves them?"

Seto closed his eyes against the barrage of words coming against him, mentally assuring himself that it was all false and Honda didn't have any proof. Hell, it was pretty surprising to see the famous Kaiba Seto comprehend anything in the midst of the moment, but if it was connected with Katsuya, anything was possible.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Kaiba?" Honda shot angrily, a little ticked off at not getting a response from the now unnerved Kaiba. "You're not going to let me stand here and insult you, are you?"

But when Seto opened his eyes, it was the normally cool and composed Kaiba that stared back at him. A slow smile curved lazily over the brunette's lips as he stood up, trademark trench coat billowing impressively behind him.

"I'm just shocked that you have such words in your vocabulary, Honda. What did you do, borrow Sensei's dictionary for an extracurricular assignment?"

Honda shook his fist, aggravated, at Seto's retreating back. He wasn't about to let the blue eyed CEO get the last word in.

"You stay away from Katsuya," Honda hissed in a dangerously low voice. Of course, he didn't need to speak any louder; he already got Seto's full attention. "If you know what's good for you. I've already taken him to bed and if you don't believe me, ask any of his neighbors. They saw me come out of his house this morning."

Seto, with a miraculously straight face, rigidly stalked away.

Honda watched the other brunette was a triumphant smile upon his face. You shouldn't believe everything you hear.

--/--

"Seto! It's Christmas Eve, you shouldn't be so sad!" Mokuba was there again, trying to persuade his older brother to participate more in the activities he had planned. As he just said, it was Christmas Eve and a sullen lump of Seto wasn't something he wanted to spend the day with. "Come, join me for some popcorn! Then we can finish decorating the tree together."

Seto didn't move.

Mokuba pouted and the pout could be heard clearly in his next whine. "You can't keep moping around, Niisama. It's not good for your health and for anything else. You've got to make do with what you've got and get your ass off the floor. It's time to start celebrating and I want you to celebrate."

That got the desired response out of Seto; his eyes widened almost impossibly as his head snapped around to look at Mokuba. Then it hit him.

"Mokie," he scolded, rolling his eyes. "You have got to stop hanging around with mou hitori no Yuugi's beau. Bakura's been teaching you bad words, hasn't he?"

Mokuba answered with an exasperated roll of his eyes. "Kami-sama, Niisama! You need to stop hanging around with those corporate nerds of yours. Nobody in the twentieth century says 'beau' anymore, Seto. And I'm almost twelve. It's not forbidden."

Seto was about to protest against that particular subject, but a pleading look from Mokuba unraveled his resistance. Moaning – as if he was in pain – he rose languidly from his chair and over to where Mokuba was.

"You. Are. Dead, brat." The brunette growled, pouncing onto Mokuba. A series of highly hyper giggles escaped from the Kaiba youth as his older brother started tickling him, trailing pale fingers at where he knew Mokuba's most sensitive spots were. "Say uncle."

"No! I refuse to!" The raven haired youth blew out through breathless giggles, writhing in laughter beneath his older brother. Now this was the Seto he remembered. "Torture me all you want, I'll never yield!"

Seto arched an eyebrow at his brother's unique use of words, but didn't question as he finally fell back on his haunches with a sigh. He flopped back on the fluffy crimson carpet as he pillowed his arms behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. It was decorated with glow in the dark snowflakes; something that Mokuba had insisted on using.

The whole house's decorating had nothing to do with Seto. The rest of the mansion was decorated by the staff while the living room was personally decorated by Mokuba. Plastic strands of leaves hung along the stairway posts, livening up the trip from downstairs to the second floor. As mentioned before, glow in the dark snowflakes were stuck onto the ceiling. Wreathes of all kinds adorned the walls and precisely two stockings were hung above the fireplace. A Christmas tree was propped in the corner by the fireplace, branches adorned with glittering ornaments and all types of candy canes.

Seto had to admit, Mokuba did a pretty good job by himself. Of course, he had the occasional help from one of the staff members, but he did mostly everything by himself. And Seto was certainly proud of his parents' youngest offspring.

"Seto?" Mokuba looked up at Seto, eyes wide with a childish innocence that could rival even Yuugi's in them. "Can we decorate the tree now?"

Seto flashed Mokuba a rare smile, one that hadn't been seen anywhere within a three mile radius of the raven haired child.

"Sure, Mokie. Sure."

--/--

"Oh, Kaiba," Honda exclaimed in mock sorrow, shaking his head at the neatly wrapped package on Katsuya's front porch. "What did I tell you, you poor bastard? Your job is to stay away from my easily gullible koi and let me keep the credit for all your efforts."

Sighing in mock dismay, Honda picked up the basket on Katsuya's front porch. Instead, this time, it wasn't full of sensual items. Inside – neatly arranged, mind you – were eleven small individually wrapped packages all ready for delivery. Honda had no idea what was in that particular present, but he wasn't about to let a good chance go by.

The brunette tapped impatiently at Katsuya's doorbell. He wanted to see the blonde's response to these presents. All his other responses were – so to say – amusing and he was indeed curious what Kaiba's latest gifts were. Of course, Katsuya would believe that he, Honda, sent this.

It seemed that Katsuya had already been infected by the merry spirit of Christmas and didn't need "Honda's" presents to help him get hyper. A bouncing blonde, all smiles, opened the door for Honda. A fluffy Santa hat was perched precariously atop his head and a glass bottle of eggnog was clutched in one hand.

"Oh, hello!" Katsuya slurred, stumbling a bit in place. "Having a merry Christmas, Honda?"

Honda grinned evilly; images of what he could do to a drunken Katsuya were currently flying through his perverted mind at record speed. Too bad he didn't have the chance to extract those images out and put them into action. A pale hand – Isis' – shot out from behind Katsuya and grabbed the present. She then pushed Katsuya back into the house easily, since he was indeed very drunk, and took his place. A feral grin was directed at Honda.

"Why, Honda, what a pleasant surprise." Isis ran a finger teasingly along the bottom of the basket. "Are you enjoying yourself, my dear?"

Honda knew Isis was doing this on purpose and, despite that piece of knowledge, he let himself be baited.

"Let me see Katsuya at once," he growled, making an attempt to grab the basket back. Isis merely pulled it out of reach and shook her finger teasingly at him. "Or I'll do something I'll probably regret later."

The raven haired female immediately straightened and adopted an intimidating glare, grasping the basket in one hand. The other was propped jauntily on her hip.

"You shouldn't make threats you can't go through with, Honda," she all but purred in a dangerously low tone. "And I know what you're up to. You can't take credit for Seto-sama's presents and get away with it. Believe me, Honda, you'll be revealed for what you are someday; a low lying dirty bastard. And when that day comes, I'll be sure to point at your face and laugh."

Honda didn't get it. He made another futile swipe to get the basket back. "Give it back to me, woman, or I'll kick your damn ass!"

Oops. Honda realized that just before the moment came. Katsuya was swaying drunkenly behind Isis, eyes all wide; he just came to inquire what was taking so long. Christmas Eve really was important to him, since his father had been flown to Kami knows where and he only had these women for companions. The blonde made a bolt inside, golden tresses flying in every direction.

Isis grinned toothily. "See? You shouldn't make threats you can't go through with." She twirled a strand of her hair between her fingers. "Tell me, Honda; have you ever heard of the phrase; 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'?"

Honda, of course, had heard that phrase but he didn't say anything. Better not to provoke someone as perilous to your health as Isis.

"You have, haven't you?" Isis breathed, grasping Honda's chin so he would look up at her murky obsidian eyes. "I know you have."

Honda nodded weakly; Isis' charms were remarkable. Isis grinned triumphantly.

"Of course you have. And now you know the true meaning of it."

Delivering a swift slap to his pale cheek, she sent him tumbling in the other direction with only his dim senses for guidance.

And this time, she did leave a bruise.

_to be continued_


	13. Chapter XII

**Title: **The Twelve Days of Christmas (12)

**Author: **Kun II Kya

**Rating: **PG-13

**Summary**: Twelve days, twelve chances to prove his love.

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh is copyright 1996 Kazuki Takahashi and Konami. No infringement or disrespect is intended by discussion on these pages of characters created by the copyright holder.

--/--

"_On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me twelve drummers drumming, eleven pipers piping, ten lords a-leaping, nine ladies dancing, eight maids a-milking, seven swans a-swimming, six geese a-laying, five golden rings, four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree."_

--/--

Katsuya rubbed blearily at his eyes, which narrowed into sharp slits in an attempt to recoil from the bright lights that suddenly assaulted them. A heavy moan forced its way out of his mouth, despite the cheery fact that it was Christmas Day – a day in which celebration ensues and presents were unwrapped.

A pair of fingers tweaked his nose playfully. Isis' face came into view, an oddly satisfied expression on her face.

Katsuya's eyes twinkled merrily, despite the fact that he just realized he shouldn't have had trusted Mai to make the supply of eggnog yesterday.

"You got laid, didn't you?"

Isis blinked innocently, as if she didn't know the meaning behind the simple word. It was rather hard to do, however, as the large hickey on her neck blocked part of Katsuya's line of vision. The other part was blocked by the huge grin that seemed too large for her face.

Mai chose that time to saunter out of the room they shared, sporting a flimsy nightgown that left little to the imagination. Isis shot her a dirty look and promptly sent the female blonde back to put on a night robe.

She soon returned, graciously receiving the simple kiss Isis bestowed on her. They settled back on the armchair – Isis sitting in Mai's lap, looking very much like a Cheshire cat.

"Let's open presents!" The curvaceous blonde exclaimed, twirling her fingers in Isis' sleek raven hair. "I want to see what I got from Isis!"

Katsuya eyed the loving couple which what could be considered jealousy in his eyes, but reluctantly agreed. He, however, stopped as a through struck him.

"Where are the others?"

Mai snorted. "Egotistical, aren't you? You seriously think they'd stay with you for Christmas?"

Katsuya returned that snort with a louder one of his own, as if he couldn't believe that Mai was saying about his ego. "You can't talk, Mai."

She continued, deftly ignoring him as she absentmindedly gathered a bunch of Isis' hair and braided it. "—they all went home, _Lord_ Jounouchi. They spend Christmas with their families, at home, away from you, Your Highness. And," she concluded, pressing her forehead against Isis', "the only reason I'm staying with you is because Isis is." A small smile graced her features. "And home is where the heart is."

And considering the corny jokes Mai cracked on a daily basis, this was a pretty good line. It certainly worked miracles on the love struck Isis; she beamed at her flirtatious lover and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips.

Katsuya waved a hand idly in the air. "That's all fine and dandy with me. I'm just glad Anzu isn't complaining about how someone like me can receive such good gifts."

Mai tilted her head to the side and regarded Katsuya with a lazy expression. "Don't mind her, Katsuya. She's jealous, as you can see. And bitter because Honda doesn't like her."

Katsuya's eyes snapped open wide. "She likes Honda? No wonder she hates me!"

Isis clucked her tongue disapprovingly. "Sometimes I wonder what goes on in that mind of hers. I don't know what she sees in Honda; he's a coward and certainly doesn't deserve your affections."

Katsuya bowed his head, staring guiltily down at his lap. "I'm sorry." And truth be told; he didn't know what exactly he was sorry about.

"You better be sorry," Mai snapped promptly, earning herself a jab in the ribs from Isis. "I just hope you realize your mistake soon."

Isis plastered a smile onto her face. "Let's open presents!"

Nobody commented on the sudden change of subjects. It seemed that Isis' fake smile wasn't needed anymore; the mood had shifted and lightened considerably at the mere mention of opening presents.

Isis swore softly under her breath as the doorbell rang thrice; a choppy, impatient technique to announce one's arrival. It only suited one person and she wasn't particularly glad to see that person right now.

It seemed that Honda had taken the unlocked door as an invitation and he was soon in the living room, sipping the eggnog Mai prepared exclusively for special people. Said blonde kept shooting dirty glances at him – both for drinking her specially prepared eggnog and sending awestruck looks at her girlfriend.

Mai jabbed Isis in the ribs. Honda could be heard protesting loudly in the background, but neither gave him any mind.

"I hate this," the blonde proclaimed in her girlfriend's ear. "He keeps looking at you. What the hell did you do to make him have such a change of heart?" She waved a perfectly manicured hand in Katsuya's direction. "He's not even swooning over Katsuya anymore!"

Isis shrugged and shot Honda a coy smile, much to the dismay of the blonde wonder by her. "I honestly don't know. But at least it's keeping boy wonder over there from manipulating Katsuya any further."

Mai let out a creative string of swears that earned her another jab in the ribs from Isis.

Katsuya looked up from his glass of eggnog – which was cradled protectively in his chilled fingers – and cast Mai a questioning look. Funny, he hadn't made a sound since the moment Honda arrived.

Mai shook her head and settled on sulking by the front windows, taking languid sips from her own dainty glass of eggnog. And, unlike Katsuya's glass, it was mixed with the heaviest rum they had on stock in the house.

Katsuya, bent on ignoring the tense silence that had settled between the two female lovers, took a stab at striking a conversation with the oddly silent Honda.

"So, Hiroto," he trailed off, not really knowing what to say. "I remember seeing you last night – but you never came in. What happened?"

Honda stared guiltily up at Katsuya from his position, as if apologizing for ignoring his beau, admiring Isis' figure through her nightgown, _and_ not visiting last night.

"I had…difficulties." Honda's brown eyes darted from Katsuya's perplexed expression to the smug one on Isis' face. She knew exactly what difficulties he encountered.

Katsuya tilted his head to one side, staring at Honda with those large amber eyes of his. The brunette wasn't sure if Katsuya was trying to burst his façade on purpose or if it was just a part of his personality. "What type of difficulties?"

Honda's jaw flexed as Isis tried unsuccessfully to stifle her snickers. Mai was still off to the side, ignoring the three of them with an intensity that they never knew she possessed.

"I'd rather not say, koi," Honda explained softly, reaching up to caress Katsuya's cheek. He didn't notice the slight flinch and trailed his hand down to those full lips. "How about I make it up to you later?"

Katsuya reluctantly nodded and pushed Honda's hand away subtly.

At least he wasn't being ignored anymore.

What a petty victory.

--/--

"NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISAAAMAAAAAA! PRESENTS!"

Occupants of the Kaiba mansion – which, during the holidays, had singled down to Seto, Mokuba, and their trustworthy butler – weren't pleased when they were rudely awakened from their slumber by such a war cry.

Seto involuntarily winced as a blur of obsidian barreled into his large four-poster bed, singing Christmas carols in an off-key voice. He made an unsuccessful attempt to burrow back into the downy comfort of his bed.

"Please," Seto muttered in a voice that wasn't like his usual immaculate self at all. "Leave me be. I'm trying to get my beauty sleep."

With strength Seto didn't know he possessed, Mokuba tugged the covers off him and flipped him over on his back. The raven haired youth settled himself on his brother's stomach. Two hands came up to pinch both of Seto's cheeks in an undoubtedly childish way.

"Aww, Seto. You're not going to get any sleep with me around." A lopsided smile graced Mokuba's face. "And you've already very, very…beautiful?"

Seto growled, although in a playful manner, and pushed Mokuba off him. He did cave in to his brother's antics, however, as he swung his lengthy legs over the edge of his bed. The brunette stretched languidly. Laughing at his success, Mokuba forcefully dragged Seto downstairs by the hand.

The younger Kaiba brother jumped into the pile of presents beneath the Christmas tree.

"Ouch," came his voice, muffled by the colossal brightly wrapped packages. "This is performed so much better in movies."

Seto snickered.

Mokuba's head poked out from between the presents. "You're not helping any," he protested with a pout. "It's time to unwrap presents, Seto!"

The wrapping paper protested with a mild crackle as the raven haired child dived back through the presents, rummaging for the gift he had bought his brother. All the numerous others were from Kaiba Corp. employees and firm owners that wished to get on Kaiba Corp.'s good side and, therefore, not of any importance to Seto.

Sounds of Mokuba digging stopped. Then, a delighted cry, "Hey, Seto! Jounouchi bought something for you!"

Seto's head snapped to alert as he reached out greedily for the package. Mokuba, grinning broadly, handed it to him. Inside, nestled between crinkled lavender tissue paper, as a gleaming gold necklace. Somewhere amidst the intertwined gold links, a small trinket was connected; a small, cobalt blue colored orb that matched Seto's eyes perfectly.

With a small cry of surprise and happiness, Seto latched it around his neck. The orb settled on the small dip between his long, aristocratic neck and chest.

Mokuba's gloating face floated into view. "You like it, don't you, Seto?"

Seto – something he hadn't done in years – stuck his tongue out at the raven haired child.

Mokuba arched an eyebrow at the childish act. "Oh, yes, Niisama. _Very_ mature, I assure you."

Seto's lips twisted into something that could be considered a grin.

Mokuba rolled his eyes and dived back into the pile of presents, rummaging through the packages in search for the present he bought Seto. He didn't notice several packages he trampled on in his attempt to find his own and he didn't particularly care.

"Yessssssss!" Came Mokuba's excited exclamation, followed a small wrapped gift, elevated into the air by his hand. "From me, to you."

The first one was followed by another, a considerably smaller one. A small thump was heard as Mokuba lost his balance and toppled off his knees. The presents disappeared.

Chuckling to himself, the brunette reached towards his younger brother and grabbed both of the presents in one hand. The other occupied itself by dragging Mokuba out of the pile by his ankle.

Seto handed the smaller present to Mokuba, "Here, Mokuba. From me to you."

Mokuba squinted in no particular direction as his greedy hands roamed all over the rectangular shaped package, pressing at random points and shaking it. His eyes twinkled merrily.

"It's a video game, isn't it?"

Seto plastered an innocent expression on his face. Oh yes, it _was_ a video game, but that didn't mean Mokuba wasn't going to be surprised by its contents.

The wrapping paper protested loudly as it was torn off its center. Mokuba stared at the video game, mesmerized, with a light flush on his face. For, portrayed broadly on the cover, was a live photograph of Mokuba and Yuugi, snuggling on one of the park benches. In the corer, etched in Seto's recognizable color pencils, as a heart with both of their chibi-like heads in the middle. Mokuba tried to operate his mouth correctly.

"You…made this?"

Seto grinned impishly as he nodded, priding himself in his technology skills. After all, what was the use of being the CEO of a game company when you couldn't make one for your younger brother? Seto gently pried the container out of Mokuba's hands and pointed at the thing.

"I'm sure you'd love to play it, Mokuba," he chided in a playing tone. "The main characters are these two boys – Motou Yuugi and Mokuba Kaiba. They're hopelessly in love with each other and are full of insecurities." Seto's eyes twinkled. "I'm sure Yuugi would appreciate his copy. After all, it's a virtual pod game."

Mokuba made a strange gurgling sound at the back of his throat. Seto, however, seemed satisfied with the effect his game had on Mokuba and hummed as he tore into his own present. The dice dangled from his index finger as Seto eyed Mokuba with a dry smile.

"Wow, Mokuba. I didn't even know these _existed_. Fuzzy dice with Blue Eyes on them."

Mokuba smirked. "They didn't. I made them."

With a low chuckle, Seto tossed the wrapping paper at Mokuba's head. It, miraculously, got itself tangled in the boy's raven tresses.

Seto eyed his younger brother critically. "Oh, yes. They're a nice touch."

Mokuba glared. "Are you talking about the dice or the wrapping paper?"

"Both."

Mokuba growled. He didn't have the chance to do anything, however, as Seto stuck some curled ribbons on his head and ran off, laughing loudly. His eyes narrowed into sharp slits as he took off after his brother.

"You are _so _going to get it!"

--/--

"Let's open presents!"

This time, it was Honda who suggested the prospect, eyeing the package he brought Katsuya greedily. Knowing Kaiba, it was probably something expensive. The bastard always liked to go off with a bang.

Katsuya nodded absently. "Uh-huh. Let's open presents."

Honda, taking the chance, darted off his position right by Katsuya and grabbed his present. He presented to the blonde with a huge smile, as if he were the one that bought it for real.

"Open mine first. I got you something good."

Mai snorted, draining the last of her eggnog. The tossed the glass carelessly aside and wrapped her fingers around another glass. Isis was glaring distastefully at the glasses Mai already drained, but the blonde wasn't paying her any attention.

"You're not supposed to tell the person you got them something good," Mai chided in a sarcastic voice, taking another sip of her eggnog. "You're supposed to let them decide that by themselves."

Isis' glared intensified. Mai still wasn't paying attention and slumped back against the window frame, staring forlornly at the glass panes.

Katsuya nodded. "Okay. I'm sure you got me something good." He sent Honda a wry smile. "You got me good presents ten times before."

Honda flushed, although Isis wasn't sure if it was guiltily or from pleasure at a compliment from Katsuya. Possibly both.

Katsuya carefully peeled the tape off the solid colored wrapping paper and tore the wrapping paper off. It was a black box, closed. The blonde carefully took the lid off, gasping when he saw the contents. Eleven closed ring boxes, each with a tiny bow on the lid.

A piece of paper fluttered out from the box and landed in Honda's hand. Katsuya waved for him to read from it. The brunette squinted at it for a moment before speaking, his French accent atrocious.

"Number one. Vous et Nul Autre – You and no other."

Katsuya opened the first black box, labeled with the Roman numeral on the lid. Inside was a gleaming golden band. It was rather plain, no diamonds, but the words engraved on the inside was what truly touched his heart. Like Honda mentioned, the words were 'Vous et Nul Autre'.

Honda continued, a sly smirk creeping up the edge of his face. "Number two. Vôtre pour toujours – Yours forever."

Katsuya snapped the second box open, only the find it the same as the first one, only the words were different. He snapped it closed and clutched it to his chest a moment before putting it back with the others.

"How thoughtful," he murmured appreciatively, closing his eyes. "I love them. It's just a shame I can't wear them all at the same time."

Katsuya stretched out his hand to Honda. "May I please see the list?" He enquired politely. "I don't need to see the other rings, I love them all."

Honda handed the blonde the list, an oddly satisfied gleam in his eyes. Just think of it this way – he had won Katsuya's heart and he didn't even have to spend any money. Poor Kaiba, he must've spent hundreds on these rings. And not the mention all the other presents that he, Honda, had taken credit for.

Katsuya's tone was happy and a little awed as he read off the remaining definitions.

"Number three. Notre amour a été écrit dans es étoiles – our love was written in the stars. Number four. L'amour prend deux – love takes two. Number five. J'ai besoin de vous – I need you. Number six. L'amour construit des ponts où il n'y en a aucun – love builds bridges when there are none. Òu il y a l'amour il y a la vie – where there is love, there is life. Maintenant je sais que quel amour est-il' – now I know what love is. La vie sans l'amour est comme un arbre sans les fleurs ou comme le fruit – life without love is like without blossoms or fruit. L'amour enlève masque que nous craignons nous ne peut pas habiter sans et sait que nous ne peut pas habiter dans – love take of masks that we fear we cannot love without and know we cannot live within."

The last one evoked a lovesick sigh out of Katsuya as he clutched the now crumpled paper to his chest. His closed his eyes and recited it without looking.

"Aishiteru – I love you."

The moment was interrupted, however, as the doorbell rang. Mai didn't look up from the glass panes.

"I'll get it."

So, a little unsteady – due to the numerous amounts of eggnog she consumed, she wobbled to the door and answered it. The dull murmur of conversation could be heard inside the living room.

"Kaiba!" She yelled. "Should I let him in?"

"Hai!" Isis hollered back, casting a furtive look at Katsuya to see his reaction.

The blonde was frozen stock still in his chair.

Honda smirked; this was a perfect opportunity to show Kaiba what was really his. He tapped on Katsuya's forearm and grasped a clump of mistletoe out of his pocket. He held it above their heads.

"How about a Christmas kiss?"

Without waiting for Katsuya's reaction, he pulled the blonde into a kiss. Katsuya complied and opened his mouth, much to Honda's enjoyment.

A gasp, however, stopped their kiss from making much progress.

Katsuya looked up and immediately flushed a deep crimson. Mokuba was standing at the archway that led to their living room, several large presents gathered in his arms, and eyes opened wide. Seto was standing right behind him, cerulean orbs hardened to an icy exterior. His stance was stiff and unresisting as Mokuba pulled on his forearm.

"Let's go, Niisama. I just wanted to drop off Jounouchi's presents."

Seto nodded crisply. "Yes, let's go."

The brunette turned to Mai, a small smile gracing his features. He handed her the pieces of papers he had in his hand.

"Can you throw these away for me, Mai-chan? I'm afraid I have no further use for them."

He took the packages from Mokuba's arms and handed them to Isis, who was rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet beside Mai. "They're presents for the three of you." He graced Isis with a warm smile. "I wanted to thank you for all that you've done for me – Merry Christmas."

And, without any further ado, left with Mokuba's hand in his.

An awkward silence filled the air. Then, Mai gasped, a true exclamation of shock. She was reading the papers Seto had handed her.

"What is it?" Katsuya questioned cheerfully. "What's on the papers?"

Mai wordlessly handed them to Katsuya and watched as his eyes grew wide as they scanned over the words. There, in the most precise calligraphy, two simple words. Aishiteru, Katsuya. They were repeated on twelve pages, in the same flawless handwriting that was on the other presents.

"Twelve," the blonde murmured to himself, "On the twelfth day of Christmas…"

Katsuya shot a confused look at Honda, who avoided his gaze. Without saying another word, he shot out of the chair and ran to the doorway. Seto was nowhere in sight. Sighing, Katsuya took a step out onto the porch, careful of the snow that lay in layers outside.

A small crunch was heard. Katsuya looked down and abruptly felt his eyes water.

There, cracked and wet on his porch, was the necklace he had given Seto for Christmas. The cerulean orb that matched the brunette's eyes so perfectly…was the item he stepped on.

"Oh, Kami-sama – what have I done?"

_to be continued_


	14. Mending the Rift

**Title: **The Twelve Days of Christmas (13)

**Author: **Kun II Kya

**Rating: **PG-13

**Summary**: Twelve days, twelve chances to prove his love.

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh is copyright 1996 Kazuki Takahashi and Konami. No infringement or disrespect is intended by discussion on these pages of characters created by the copyright holder.

--/--

Mokuba's expression was purely sympathetic as he settled on the edge of their forest green sofa, gazing down at his woe befallen brother. He awkwardly patted Seto on the arm, considering the fact that any other part of the brunette's body was inaccessible and Mokuba really wasn't the type for incest.

Why? Seto currently was lying, face down, on the sofa, face meshed on to bundle of flesh that was his folded arms. His hair was mussed, for once out of its impeccably combed state, and only his frenzied breathing showed his angry state.

"Niisama," Mokuba started, words clearly proclaiming that he was nervous and didn't know what the hell to say. "Don't do this to yourself. It's not –" he decided to test out a word his health teacher had taught him today, "salubrious."

Seto raised his head from his folded arms and glared at Mokuba – as usual, his glare wasn't as intensified as the one he used to those he truly disliked. For now, he was just in a funk and needed someone to understand his pain. Sadly enough, his eyes were rimmed with a light red, although he refused to let his raging emotions weasel their way to the surface.

Seto Kaiba and crying was a lethal combination – it had never been heard of and he'll be damned if it ever became true.

He clucked his tongue disapprovingly, despite the fact that he was the one indulging in self-pity and Mokuba's point of view was more believable. "You think I truly care about being healthy right now?"

Mokuba propped both his hands on his hips, glaring at his older brother with all his might. Of course, it didn't work. Seto was expert in this family. "I don't care!" Mokuba snapped irritably, although the concern for his older brother was glaringly obvious. "Niisama, you can't let Jounouchi no yarou do this to you! He's just a person and he's obviously not worth your time if he doesn't realize how precious your love is!"

Seto eyed his brother suspiciously. "Have you been reading that imbecile Anzu's romantic novels again?"

Mokuba flushed guiltily, though his glare didn't waver. "Yuugi borrowed them for me. So what? You're the one whose life takes the course of an overly sappy romance novel – not me." His glare intensified as he scowled, remember who exactly it was that caused Seto to delve into his self-pitying mood. "Like I said, he's not worth your time. Jounouchi's a bloody baka if he chooses Honda over you – it's his loss."

Seto, despite himself, let a small smile flitter over his lips. Mokuba could be pretty adorable when he wanted to and sometimes without knowing it. The younger Kaiba brother, however, wasn't finished with his extended lecture. He was now pacing around the lush crimson carpet, feet shuffling through the furry coating while he slammed his fist into his palm in frequent intervals.

"It's not healthy for you to be like this! We should go out – I'm sure we can find a nice restaurant to settle down at, perhaps eat breakfast. I sure hope there's a place open on Christmas Day," Mokuba seemed oblivious to the fact that he was rambling unnecessarily. "Then we can take a walk around Domino Park; you used to love to play with snow when we were little." A small, content smile graced his lips without his knowledge. "I remember when you used to start snowball fights with me at the orphanage…"

Mokuba shook his head in an attempt to shake himself out of the trip down memory lane. It would do no good to reminisce on the past when he had a whole future to look forward to. Seto's eyes were now glazed; obviously having lost himself to the flashback of memories that assaulted him when Mokuba started his lengthy rant.

"Yeah," he murmured, pink tongue darting out to lick at his dry lips. "We should." His face hardened into that emotionless mask, blocking off the only thing that proved his humanity. "I don't need him."

Mokuba's eyes widened – almost comically, if you didn't consider the situation he was in right now – and he waved both of his hands in the air. No, he didn't want Seto to act like _this_!

"No!" The younger Kaiba brother exclaimed, clamping a hand over his mouth when Seto shot him an inquisitive look. "You do need him!" Seto's perplexed look onto deepened as he subconsciously caught his bottom lip between his pearly whites, nibbling on the piece of abused flesh. "Er – not that much," Mokuba sighed as he placed a comforting hand on Seto's shoulder. "What I mean to say is, Niisama, you shouldn't let this get to you. It's Jounouchi's loss, but perhaps Honda had some part in it. After all, wouldn't it be so easy for him to claim that the presents were from him…"

Mokuba's voice trailed off as he scratched his chin thoughtfully, looking very much like an esteemed detective. The hopefulness in Seto's eyes was too much to bear, considering the fact that he really didn't believe himself.

"Yeah," he murmured awkwardly, forcing a strained smile on his face. He wouldn't _have_ to do this if Katsuya hadn't paired up with Honda in the first place. "Look, Seto, why do you go to the market and buy us some junk food? I need to go meet Yuugi at his house."

It was like twisting a knife into his conscience as Seto's eyes lighted up at the mere mention of Yuugi-tachi's hangout – the place where Katsuya would most likely be if he wished to brood. Or merely have fun.

Mokuba groaned inwardly, mentally slapping himself on the forehead. So much for getting Seto's mind off of Katsuya. "Okay, Seto?"

Seto nodded an affirmative, looking as if he had no idea what Mokuba just said. The sarcastic groan came again, although this time it was uttered audibly.

The perplexed expression was back again. "What?" He protested indignantly, brows furrowed. "What now?"

Mokuba clucked his tongue disapprovingly – it seemed like the roles had switched without any of them noticing it. "Just try to keep your mind off Jounouchi for the moment. We'll meet back here." He glanced briefly at the indigo colored digital watch Seto had bought him for his birthday. "At around noon."

It wasn't until Mokuba left that Seto shake out of his stupor. "Damn," he muttered dryly, glancing at his own watch. "He took the limo."

--/--

Yuugi's eyes opened blearily as he first heard the knocking, arms rising above his head as he stretched languidly. The knocking intensified, the impatience of the person practically radiating through the smooth surface of the door. Yuugi rolled his eyes as he trudged to the actual shop, scratching lazily at his arm. It itched horribly.

"Mokuba?" Yuugi asked sleepily, fists rubbing at his glazed eyes. It was way too early for him to wake up. "What are you –" He tried unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn. "—doing here?"

Mokuba's frantic expression was enough to wake him up fully. The poor child was panting from sheer adrenaline, even though he had sat comfortably in the seat of the limo while the chauffer drove him over to the Kame Game Shop. Yami's – newly transformed – crimson eyes narrowed into sharp slits as he regarded the younger brother of his archrival.

"What's the matter, Mokuba?" He queried, voice alert, as if the very source of Mokuba's distress was in the room. "Something happen to Kaiba again?"

Now it was Mokuba's turn to glare, crossing his arms huffily across his chest. "No," he snarled, more out of anger at Katsuya's bluff than the former Pharaoh's mistrust of his beloved Niisama. After all, Mokuba _had_ indeed called on mou hitori no Yuugi for help countless of times.

Speak of the devil – Katsuya wandered sleepily out of the other room, garbed in a pair of ruffled blue jeans and a cobalt blue t-shirt slung carelessly on his torso. It didn't look to be his – the collar was unusually large and exposed quite a bit of his pale shoulder. He rubbed his eyes blearily – much like Yuugi had done before – and blinked.

"Ergh? Mokuba?" His voice was strained, almost as if he didn't get much sleep. It wasn't too far off the truth – after witnessing Seto's desperate flee, he locked himself in his room before running to the Kame Game Shop, seeking Yuugi's advice. "What are you doing here?"

The raven haired youth shot Katsuya a very Kaiba-like glare as his hands shifted from their position on his chest to prop on his hips. He took an intimidating stance, much like one of Yami no Yuugi's poses as he was about to destroy an opponent.

"You, that's my problem!"

If Yuugi hadn't already woken up fully, he would've been now. Katsuya shuddered at the sheer resemblance between the two Kaiba brothers, although he couldn't help but feel a twinge of amusement at this predicament.

Mokuba's eyes narrowed. "What are you laughing at?"

Katsuya clamped a hand over his rebellious mouth to keep the smile out of Mokuba's view; he couldn't help it, the youth was acting too much like his Niisama!

"Nothing," Katsuya muttered, instantly sobering up. It wouldn't do to disregard the face that Mokuba – despite his measly size – was a Kaiba.

"That's what I thought." Mokuba snapped irritably. "I need you to listen and listen well."

It made quite a comical sight as the considerably shorter one advanced on Katsuya, prodding a chubby finger into the blonde's chest at every step he took. Katsuya soon found himself backed against the counter of the Kame Game Shop, a slightly nervous look in his amber eyes.

"Seto," Mokuba murmured quite, although it didn't make any difference – Katsuya's eyes snapped to alert as the other's name was said, stiffening under Mokuba's unsaid accusation. "Is moping because of you. And I have never – _ever _– in my entire life, seen Seto mope. His motto was, 'Kill or be killed,' and he _always_, without fail, ended up at the top. He didn't dwell on the bad things, but merely got over it and developed new things that he could look forward to." His glare intensified. "And you broke that record."

Katsuya gulped nervously, Adam's apple bobbling comically.

"Seto's now at the supermarket, buying junk food for the fest I told him we were going to have tonight. A spur of the moment thing, really. I'd hate to break my promise – so you're going to do it for me."

The blonde didn't like the sound of this.

"You're going to drag your carcass to the supermarket, catch up with Seto before he reaches the checkout line, and ask him out on a date." Mokuba's voice was caught in the moment, never pausing to see Katsuya's reaction. "Tonight. I've seen the way you look at him, Jounouchi; the doe-eyed look, wanting etched on your face." Mokuba's eyes flashed. "And this is your chance to prove it, Jounouchi."

Mokuba let out a deep breath, drawing back as he closed his eyes.

"I want him to be happy, Jounouchi." His voice didn't contain its sharp edge anymore – rather, it was quite desperate and his tone reeked of helplessness. "He hasn't been happy for a long time, although he did show his sensitive side when he sent you those presents. And all this time –"

Katsuya's eyes widened as he did a rather acute impression of a fish out of water.

"Say _WHAT_?"

Mokuba tiled his head to one side, glancing inquisitively at the blonde. "Huh?" He eyed Katsuya's expression for a moment before realization – achingly slow – dawned on him. "You didn't know he sent you those presents?"

Katsuya shook his head vehemently. "_NO!_ Honda told me that _he_ sent them!"

Mokuba snorted, more out of bitterness than amusement. "You're amusing, really, Jounouchi. You think Honda would have enough money to buy those gifts for you? Think he really cares about you that much?"

"Huh?"

Yuugi had long since left the room, leaving the two to their privacy, and Mokuba had the chance to shed light on the whole situation.

"Honda's affection for you is just puppy love," Mokuba chided softly, lips twisting into a wry smile. "Agonizingly angst-filled puppy love, but puppy love nonetheless. _Seto's_ love for you, however, is true love." The smile disappeared, replaced by an accusation that Katsuya knew very well. "You never felt anything for Honda, did you? You can't deny it – I know how you feel about Seto."

Katsuya slumped against the counter, the metal edge scratching a line from the middle of his shoulder blades to past his head as he slid to the floor. A barely audible thump was heard as he let his head fall back, hitting against the glass container.

"Kami-sama," he whispered, eyes wide and unseeing. "I never knew."

Mokuba smiled smugly. "Of course you didn't. That's why I came here to tell you."

Katsuya looked like he hadn't heard anything the younger Kaiba brother just said, legs drawing up underneath him as he made to sprint out the door. The bell chimed pleasantly as the door closed – Mokuba's last view of Katsuya was the retreating back, blonde head bobbing up and down as he ran in the general direction of the store.

Mokuba poked his head out the door of the Kame Game Shop, only to be greeted with the black rear of the Kaiba limo, trailing behind Katsuya. He shook his head amusedly.

"The limo door was open, too."

--/--

Seto clucked his tongue disapprovingly as he reached for one of the cereal boxes, shooting a disgusting glance at the crude drawing of a chocolate bunny on the front, munching on some murky brown spheres.

Hell, he could draw better and he wasn't a paid artist for the damn confectionary company.

The brunette snorted. Even in the midst of his self-loathing and pitying, he still found space to criticize the work of others. No wonder he was rather lacking in the romance division.

Seto sighed and stared at the yellow prop in the middle of the brightly lit aisle, eyes scanning over the black words for particular reason. Another sigh found its way out of his mouth. You are your own harshest critic – that surely applied with him, for, even without the help of a perfectionist stepfather, he still squeezed in time to make disgusting remarks about either his physical attributes or emotional capability

No _wonder_ Katsuya chose that idiotic bastard, Honda, over him.

Seto angrily stomped on one of the cereal boxes that had fallen from its perched onto the floor, digging the heel of his boot into the middle of the cardboard container. There was a satisfying crunch as several sugar-loaded puffs smattered into smithereens, accompanied with the crackling of the plastic bag that enveloped them.

"Damn you, Katsuya," he growled, shifting his weight so that the pressure of his foot increased. "Even at the fucking supermarket, I think of you." He ran a hand through his usually impeccably combed hair, shoving a few wayward strands out of his eyes.

Seto stiffened involuntarily as the lazy drawl came from behind him, a teasing tone to the voice.

"I'm flattered, Seto. Really."

The brunette's shoulders slumped as he whirled around, trench coat whipping out behind him in the breeze he created himself. In his haste and discomfort at having the flamboyant blonde around, he had forgotten the abused box beneath his feet and the bright yellow sign that proudly proclaimed 'Wet floor'.

The sudden rush of air assaulted him by surprise as he lose his balance, impressive air disappearing rapidly as his eyes clenched shut. An overwhelming feeling of astonishment engulfed him whole as his eyes opened, after his sudden movement was stopped. No wet floor, no smacking sound, no aching pain through his back.

Katsuya grinned teasingly from his rather suggestive position – one arm wrapped 'round Seto's waist while the other was supporting his upper torso. He dropped a chaste kiss on the brunette's forehead while the blue eyed CEO tried to gather the remaining shreds of his dignity.

Seto eventually stopped and slumped against the metal shelf of the cereal, glancing tiredly at Katsuya.

"What do you want?" It came out more like a groan than the accusation he had meant it to be.

Katsuya's grin wavered and finally disappeared as his eyes flickered to Seto's own respective pair. He locked gazes with the other.

"I'm really sorry, Seto," he sighed, shoulders drooping with guilt. "I really thought Honda sent me the gifts and you didn't care about me at all."

He took small, tentative steps towards the brunette, hastening when he found out that Seto wasn't going anywhere soon.

"I confronted him about it and he confessed – he just took credit for your actions. And all this time, I thought he was the one that cared enough about me to buy those presents for me."

It was then that Katsuya decided words were too insignificant – he would do better by showing Seto what he meant. Taking in a deep breath, he cupped his hands around the brunette's face, thumb tips smoothing over the smooth ridges of the CEO's cheekbones.

Katsuya dropped a kiss on Seto's left eyelid, exposed by when Seto's eyes had fluttered close upon the blonde's first touch.

"Vous et Nul Autre."

Another kiss, a gazing touch, on Seto's other eyelid. "Vôtre pour toujours."

Katsuya knew very well that Seto understood French – he was, after all, the true giver of the rings and translator for the engravings. He couldn't keep the grin off his face as he brushed a kiss on the tip of the brunette's nose.

"Notre amour a été écrit dans es étoiles."

His left thumb was replaced by a lingering kiss. "L'amour prend deux."

Katsuya's right thumb moved now, trailing from the cheekbone to the nape of Seto's neck, gently caressing the silky skin. "J'ai besoin de vous."

The blonde tilled Seto's head to one side, placing a kiss at Seto's left earlobe. "L'amour construit des ponts où il n'y en a aucun."

The right earlobe was next. "Òu il y a l'amour il y a la vie."

For every huskily repeated French phrase, another kiss was placed on Seto's skin. The brunette was practically shivering with anticipation for the, undoubtedly, twelfth and final kiss.

Katsuya's mouth detached itself from a particularly sensitive spot at Seto's neck and eventually found its way to the brunette's mouth. It stopped before their lips came into contact – Seto could feel Katsuya's breath on his quivering lips.

"Aishiteru, Seto. Aishiteru."

Katsuya's eyes fluttered closed as he finally caved in to temptation and kissed Seto, full on the mouth.

_to be continued_


	15. Epilogue

**Title: **The Twelve Days of Christmas (Epilogue)

**Author: **Kun II Kya

**Rating: **PG-13

**Summary**: Twelve days, twelve chances to prove his love.

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh is copyright 1996 Kazuki Takahashi and Konami. No infringement or disrespect is intended by discussion on these pages of characters created by the copyright holder.

--/--

Yuugi cocked an amused eyebrow at Katsuya's jubilant expression, accompanied by a slightly blissful sigh that didn't help to stifle his suspicion any. He languidly stretched from his own respective desk and sauntered over to Katsuya, arms taking a loose position across his chest. His foot tapped impatiently.

"Spill," he commanded, impatience ringing through his voice. Mokuba had a negative influence on him – he'd been steadily climbing up the hierarchy of the group and now reigned supreme as the unofficial leader.

Katsuya sighed wantonly, twirling a lock of his blonde hair around his finger. A shudder racked through Yuugi's thin frame – it, oddly enough, reminded him of Anzu. Now it was Katsuya's turn to look inquisitive, although he couldn't keep his wayward mind on that topic long enough to produce a question.

Yuugi sighed in exasperation. His amethyst eyes flickered over to the doorway as Katsuya's gaze brightened considerably, a delighted smile lighting up his face. Figures; Seto stood there, silhouetted impressively by the hallway lights.

Seto's cerulean eyes flittered from one side to the other, sharp gaze scanning the vicinity for any sign of his koibito. Surprisingly enough, his eyes filled with a warm emotion, locking gazes with Katsuya's.

Another sigh, yet this time, it was tinged with a smug amusement. Yuugi shook his head in mock dismay, trotting back over to his desk before the bell rang. He vaguely – out of the corner of his eye – saw Seto slip into his seat, which was directly in front of the love struck blonde.

--/--

An exclamation of surprise escaped from Katsuya's lips as he was roughly dragged into the boy's restroom. Almost immediately, he felt a lithe form against his own and a mouth descended on his. Katsuya moaned wantonly, adjusting so that he fitted perfectly against Seto's flawless frame.

The brunette pulled back, bangs shielding his eyes from view as he breathed heavily. Katsuya purred in comfort, spreading his palm over the broad expanse of Seto's torso. He gently massaged the flesh through the skintight turtleneck that adorned the brunette's chest, smiling coyly.

Seto rolled his eyes, a glimmer of amusement in them.

"Don't act demure with me, Katsuya." A low, rolling laugh bubbled forth from his throat. "That façade tends to wear off after you've taken someone in bed."

Katsuya grinned mockingly, wrapping his arms around Seto and burrowing his face into the other boy's chest. "What can I say? I need to prove to you that I loved you."

Seto's eyes softened, although Katsuya would feel it more than he could see the actual sight. The brunette placed a soft, heartfelt kiss on Katsuya's lips. Katsuya sighed – a blissful sound – as he pressed closer to the brunette, responding to the kiss with exuberance.

Seto's eyes widened comically as he soon found himself pressed against the cold tiled wall, a definite contrast to the heat that bolted through his body at Katsuya's mere touch.

Katsuya's hands soon found Seto's sides, caressing through the thin material of his shirt and massaging the hypersensitive skin. Seto merely responding by pulling the blonder closer.

"Shit!"

Katsuya's head shot up, flustered and breathing heavily, as he used the wall to lever himself from Seto and look around frantically.

There, situated awkwardly in the doorframe, was Yuugi. This was the first time he'd heard the cherub-like freshman curse, but didn't comment on it as Yuugi flushed a deep red. Seto rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure you've done this to Mokuba plenty of times. No need to go all bashful now, Motou."

Yuugi flushed uncharacteristically, startled by both the bluntness of Seto's casual remark and the fact that his koibito's older brother was acutely aware of their situation. He cleared his throat. "Excuse me, Kaiba-kun, Jou – there's some girl complaining to the authorities, saying that she heard animalistic sounds coming from the boy's restroom and was too afraid to check it out herself."

Katsuya flushed a deep red as Seto wrapped an arm around his waist, stoic façade springing back into effect in the presence of one that wasn't Mokuba or Katsuya. He chucked in amusement.

"Arigatou, Motou. We'll be out in a moment." He coaxed Katsuya towards the door, sending a barely noticeable smile in the blonde's general direction. "You go out first; I'll exit in a moment."

Katsuya shot Seto a dazzling smile and bestowed the taller brunette with a chaste kiss on the lips before leaving.

--/--

Seto's expression was one of utmost impatience as he leaned against the tree in the school yard, long since lulled into a light sleep by the soothing sounds of the twittering birds. This was his frequently visited sanctuary whenever it was lunch time – the other students preferred to stay in the cafeteria, exchanging pleasantries with their fellow classmates.

Seto hadn't particularly had anyone to talk with, save Yuugi-tachi, but he didn't feel like being in the same room with Honda. The cause of Katsuya and Honda's separation was unknown to most and was kept strictly inside the group.

The brunette's eyes fluttered closed as he wrapped his jacket closer around himself, shivering in the frigid weather. He detested the inside of the cafeteria and hated it even more, now that Honda had taken to being his normal raucous self.

A poke in his side roused him from his stupor and he glared at the interruption, only to blink away his surprise as he came face to face with Katsuya. A crooked grin appeared on the blonde's face as he swiftly pulled Seto into a kiss.

A heated, saliva swapping kiss that sent Seto into heaves of heavy breaths when Katsuya finally pulled away.

The blonde grinned charmingly. "I hate school." He stated simply, waving a hand towards the awaiting limo at the entrance of the school. "Can we go home now?"

Seto blinked. "Home? It's the middle of the school day, Katsuya." He pressed a kiss to the other's lip, smiling in amusement. "What are you planning to do when you get there?"

Katsuya smiled seductively. "Wouldn't you like to know?" He pressed his fingers along Seto's inner thigh, massaging the tense muscles in an achingly slow rhythm.

Seto didn't need to be told twice.

_fin._


End file.
